The Include
by Ken Ichijouji1
Summary: crossover between Digimon (Daiken) and Transformers. Ken gets pregnant, but he's not the only one. also Wedge recieves the same news! Just read to understand it better. We just suck in summaries. Written by me and Cyberchild_Cheetah_Girly.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do own:  
  
Cyberchild_Cheetah_Girly: Shara, Gengetsu, Kagerou, Landasco, Deathstrike and the transorganic form of Wedge and the CTG/Binjari Empire Race.  
  
Ken_Ichijouji: Rakurai  
  
We do not own: The rest. Who does: Takara inc. Hasbro inc. and Bandai/Toei Animation  
  
[The include]  
  
Chapter one  
  
Daisuke sighs and drops down on the couch, grabbing the remote and he starts zapping through the channels, stopping by a program about babies.  
  
"Dai shouldn't you be at work?" A voice suddenly calls out.  
  
Daisuke looks over the back of the couch towards the voice, "nope, I got promoted today, I was able to leave a bit earlier" he smiles happily  
  
"really? Great......" Ken says dryly  
  
Dai frowns, "hey! I made p-r-o-m-o-t-i-o-n... you know what that means? The boss is happy with my work!! I got a better job! And more pay out!" he laughs, standing up and walking over to Ken, "Aren't you happy bout that??"  
  
"sure Dai, whatever you say" He sighs  
  
Dai widens his eyes, sitting on the table, "what's up with my bluehaired diamond??? With what leg did you get out of bed first??" he jokes  
  
Ken narrows his eyes " You're not being funny Daisuke"  
  
Dai tilts his head in a confused matter, "what is wrong Ken?? Was it something I said??"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" He answers as he walks back to the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
Dai frowns and cowers as the door closes with a loud bang, "itchy today" he says as he walks towards the kitchen, "I'm getting some food, think I deserved that"  
  
~*~  
  
Wedge lazily opens his eyes and feels a slight change, his head was throbbing and this environment. somehow it was different, not like his own room, 'where am I?' he wonders as he sits up, looking around while his eyes adjust to the darkness, being able to make out some objects, not recognizing them, "my head, my body. the pain" he moans softly, his muscles protest against every move he makes, 'I feel like. what the!' his mind freezes in shock as he identifies a form besides him, the form of another transformer, Wedge narrows his eyes and gasps, his breath stopping cold, 'Sideburn' his mind panics as he sees the blue, perfect paintjob, 'uhoh.. I.. I.. I gotta get out of here!!' Wedge quickly throws the metal thermo- blanket off of him, very carefully making his way to the end of the bed to step over the blue car's legs, landing soft and silently on the ground like Shara taught him, now seeing his clothes shattered across the floor, 'WHAT did we DO?!' he quickly gathers them and dashes for the door, halting quickly, "I better put something ON" he whispers to himself, getting his pants and shirt out of the pile, putting them on and he freezes as he hears a sound behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly Ken lays down on the king-seized bed, crying of fear and shame.  
  
After a while, the door opens and Daisuke walks in, holding a plate with all sorts of cookies and two glasses of milk, he walks over to the bed and sits down next to Ken, putting the plate on the nightstand and he lies down next to ken, "mind telling me what's wrong?" he asks worriedly.  
  
Ken shakes his head and continues to cry.  
  
Dai frowns and lays his arms around Ken, cradling the bluehead in his arms, "why won't you? Did I really do something wrong?"  
  
"It's not your fault Dai, it's mine" Ken sobs.  
  
Dai frowns even harder, "yours? But Ken? What did you do then? It's probably not such big a problem as you're making me think it is"  
  
Ken turns and looks Dai straight in the eyes. Then he suddenly captures Dai's lips with his own.  
  
Dai widens his eyes at Ken's sudden move, confusion making him freeze down for a few seconds but then he pulls away, "Ken?? What the? Why are you kissing me? You were crying before! I don't understand!. not that I mind you kissing me"  
  
Ken looks at Dai and smiles. "I love you" He says simply. And then pulls him back for a kiss that could easily lead to more.  
  
Dai struggles. Something he would normally never do, but he wanted to know. "no Ken! Don't, I first want to know why you were crying"  
  
Suddenly Ken moves away from Daisuke and attempts to leave the room in a rush.  
  
Daisuke narrows his eyes and catches Ken by the arm, "Ken!?"  
  
Ken turns to look Dai in the eyes, but tears himself lose before Dai can even say something.  
  
Dai frowns, "Ken!! What is wrong!! Why are you acting like this?!"  
  
"No reason. I'm just tired. That's all"  
  
Daisuke looks confused then nods, "alright, sure, first you cry, then you attempt to fuck me and then you attempt to leave the room without a reason, sure"  
  
Then tears filled Ken's eyes and he flees out of the room.  
  
Daisuke gasps as Ken leaves, looking dumb at the plate of cookies, "well, that went great" he sighs and lays back down on the bed, beginning to think of a new plan to find out what Ken's problem is.  
  
~*~  
  
Wedge slowly turns his head to look over his shoulder, watching movement starting on the bed and he holds his breath, watching Sideburn turning around.. And continuing a peaceful rest.  
  
"By the Gods!" Wedge gasps, opening the door and he quickly leaves the room, dashing through the hall towards his own room, not noticing that his bracelet: a gold twisted metal jewel in the form of a dragon he always wore so proudly around his right upper arm remained on the floor of Sideburn's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken turns on the music as he enters the living-room. He lowers himself in the couch as he lays his head on the arm-rest.  
  
"Ken! Please! Pretty pretty please tell me what is wrong with you!!" Daisuke begs as he follows Ken into the room, shutting the music off.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, but......"  
  
Dai leans on the couch, waiting for Ken to finish his sentence  
  
Ken slowly got up and took Daisuke's hand in his own, pulling him into an embrace. "You know I love you right?"  
  
Daisuke frowns confused, "yeah, of course I know you love me, as I love you"  
  
"well....I've been at the doctors today and......"  
  
Dai gasps, "a doctor? But why? Without telling me?" he looks away sadly  
  
" I didn't want you to worry about me, and because you've been under such stress at work to get a promotion, I couldn't tell you" A single tear fell down his cheek  
  
"but, why did you go to the doctor then?" Dai asks, wiping the tear away with his thumb  
  
"I didn't feel like myself lately. I felt sick all the time as you may have noticed. Headache's, tiredness, high temperature and stuff" He said as he rests his head on Daisuke's chest.  
  
Dai nods, "I know, and what did the doctor say? Is it serious?!"  
  
"pretty, yeah" Ken admits.  
  
"well?? Then tell me! Please!" Daisuke demands, his voice raising in concern  
  
"The doctor did several tests and he could only get to one conclusion........I'm..."  
  
Daisuke grabs Ken by the shoulders, tears filling his eyes, "Ken, please! Tell me! Are you. dying? Please tell me that's not true!!!" he sobs  
  
Ken quickly brushed the tears from Dai's face. "No Dai, I am not dying. I'm.....Pregnant" Ken says, not daring to look Dai in the face.  
  
Daisuke feels himself standing still, his brain shutting down as he looks at Ken, "." he opens his mouth but he cannot find anything to say  
  
Tears where now falling down Ken's face ( as he takes the silence the wrong way) . "I knew it" He says as he broke loose from Daisuke's grip and flees out of the room towards the bedroom.  
  
Dai still looks face forward as Ken leaves, awaking from his 'trance' as Ken closes the door, "Ken, WAIT!!" he yells and follows the bluehead, entering the bedroom, "you're really pregnant? Like as in. I'm going to be a daddy??!" he repeats Ken's statement.  
  
Ken turns around to face Daisuke fully. "No" he says sounding angry  
  
Dai frowns, "what do you mean, you said yourself that you're ."  
  
Ken shook his head. " I'm not keeping it"  
  
Dai gasps "Ken! Listen to me!" he widens his eyes as he approaches Ken, "you. you don't mean that."  
  
"What are you talking about...I can make my own decisions ya know. I know you don't want children anyway"  
  
Daisuke looks at Ken dumbfounded, "I. don't want children? What. gave you that idea"  
  
"That's one of the reasons you like boys right?! Because they can't have kids!"  
  
"what the.?" Dai blinks, then he laughs, "Ken! Where in the world did you.. Haha! That's not!. I mean, I don't.. because of!" he sinks on the ground laughing  
  
Ken looks at Daisuke in confusion. " What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm trying to.. That I.. I LOVE KIDS!!! I don't like boys because they cannot get." Dai gasps between laughter, getting up and he embraces Ken, "I love you. and I think it's great that you're pregnant"  
  
"But....I'm not sure if I'm ready for that kind of responsibility. I'm scared Dai" Ken cries suddenly. "I don't know if I can handle it"  
  
"You? Aren't you supposed to say 'we'" Daisuke smiles, "we can handle it, I'm sure of that"  
  
"But we don't have the space! And where do we get the money to pay for all of these things? I do want a child Daisuke, don't get me wrong, but we simply don't have the money!" Ken cries.  
  
"but Ken. we have the money! I got promoted remember?!"  
  
Ken smiles slightly "and is that enough to pay for all these things?"  
  
"owh, don't you worry about that my love, it is" Dai smiles, pulling Ken into a kiss  
  
As they part to breath ken smiles. " So..I....we...can have a baby together?"  
  
"we sure can! But." Dai looks Ken straight in the eyes  
  
Ken's face turned for the worst 'But...?"  
  
"well, uhm, I was just wondering, for all the times you felt sick and such, and you cried, tell me.. Did you already *know* that you were pregnant . before you went to the doctor?"  
  
Ken sigh' Daisuke please don't ever scare me like that again. And for your question....I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to tell you before I was certain about the fact"  
  
Daisuke nods, "hmm, you didn't trust me" he blurts out.  
  
"What has that to do with it. I just didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure"  
  
"Even if you weren't sure, you still should've told me, I mean, I did take part in it, it's also my kid"  
  
"But Dai......" Ken suddenly felt a strong pain in his head and before he knew it, he pasted out.  
  
~*~  
  
Wedge was sitting by a table in the messroom, a cup of tea was placed before him and he restlessly stirs it with a metal spoon as he looks at the other Autobots from underneath his eyelashes, he had purposely chosen a place far away from the door so he would be able to see bots coming at him from far away, far enough for him to think up somekind of story.  
  
'Gods, I have a splitting headache, I just found out what happened last night, I lost my bracelet, I'm wearing clothes in the style of gothic/slave and plus the fact that I don't know how to face Sideburn' Wedge groans, clutching his head after he throws some herbs into the tea, "let's see if these herbs really help against a hangover" he whispers. "Hiya Wedgie-boyo!!" Landasco appears in front of him, she crawled underneath the tables to scare him, well, she succeeded. "Darnit Landasco! Don't scare me like that!" Wedge growls, "geeh, what's wrong with you?" his sister tilts her head, "let me guess, you have a hangover from all that alcohol you soaked up last night" she laughs, "it's strange, both you and Sideburn 'strangely' disappeared at the same time and without a trace, very.. Strange" she throws her head back and laughs as Wedge tries not to get red in the face, "uhm, did Sideburn leave too? How odd, I didn't see him" he looks away and ruffles through his damp hair, Landasco smiles, "yeah sure you didn't! like I'd believe *that*!" she teases, "owh, I really got to go now, I need to see where Sideburn hangs out, maybe around *your* bedroom?! owh, and little tip: dry your hair after you showered or bathed or.. Well.. Whatever exercise you have done that made your hair wet." Wedge now feels the blood rush to his face as his sister turns and leaves, his eyes catching her leaving the room just as a certain blue Dodge Viper enters, and Wedge moans, seeing Sideburn taking notice of him.. And the CTG walks straight towards him. "God, here we go." Wedge gasps, trying to hide his face in his hands as Sideburn continues to approach.  
  
~*~  
  
Shara walks through the halls on her way to the medbay as she bumps into a laughing Landasco, but the young girl looks at her and runs off laughing, "well, she's very polite today" Shara shrugs and enters the medbay, "Hi T- ai! I'm here and ready for my tests!!"  
  
" Do you have anything to report yet?" T-ai asks  
  
Shara nods as she automatically jumps on the medical beds, "well, yes I have" she starts, "I have been having a lot of headaches and grogginess lately, I also throw up in the mornings.."  
  
"That sounds familiar with transorganics" T-ai laughs.  
  
Shara frowns, "why? Sorry, but basically, I haven't quite a clue about the working of transorganic bodies, they show resemblance to humans bodies, but still "  
  
T-ai smiles. " Well I might be wrong, but If I don't know any better I would say you where pregnant, but if you want to, I can do some tests"  
  
Shara suddenly drops the smile, "pregnant?? That ain't something I'm taking lightly, so you better take tests!!" she growls softly but a smile quickly decorates her face again.  
  
"Lay down then" T-ai says.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken slightly opened his eyes, not knowing what was going on " Daisuke?" he asks confused.  
  
Daisuke quickly kneels by the bed, "Ken! Are you alright?"  
  
"Wh.....What happened?"  
  
"you passed out while we were talking" Daisuke informs, "how are you feeling?" he asks worriedly  
  
"My head hurts pretty bad. And uhm...what were we discussing?" he asks.  
  
Daisuke smiles and places a hand on Ken's belly, "well, something in there was our subject of discussion."  
  
Ken smiles gently and nods. " O yes, now I remember" He looks up at the ceiling. "Do you know why I passed out Dai?"  
  
Daisuke shakes his head, "no, I haven't gotten a clue why you did"  
  
"Neither do I. There is only one thing I could think of......And that's stress...The doctor said it wasn't good for me at all. And definitely not for the baby" he says thoughtfully.  
  
Daisuke blushes, "then, I believe that you better go on and not do heavy things around here, and uhm, take a lot of rest"  
  
Ken laughs. " And who will carry out those heavy jobs? You're at work until six" Ken informs him  
  
Dai nods, "I know, but those jobs will have to be delayed then, I'll do them after I come home from work, besides.. We *still* have two digimon.." He grins  
  
Ken grins. " True. But I don't think they will do it for free. I guess some chocolate is required"  
  
Dai smiles, "fine, they'll receive payment! Line them up!"  
  
"Uhm Dai......"  
  
"what?" "Uhm...well.....I'm kinda hungry too ya know" Ken says, still grinning like mad.  
  
Dai rolls his eyes, "fine. Chef Daosuke will go and make a delicious meal for ma little darling Kenna" he says, trying to sound French.  
  
Ken smiles, and sneaks his arms around Daisuke's neck, pulling him close. "O god, I love ya so much Motomiya Ichijouji Daisuke" He says as he kisses him passionate.  
  
Daisuke smiles, "I thought you were hungry, or. are you...?" he smirks and directs a naughty grin towards Ken.  
  
"Don't challenge me Ichijouji Motomiya Daisuke" Ken grins  
  
"and what if I do? What are you gonna do then, Ichijouji Motomiya Ken"  
  
Suddenly Ken pins down Daisuke's hands above his head and kisses him roughly. "this"  
  
"no complaints, I even believe that I will leave the meal behind and begin to cook something up here." Dai grins naughtily.  
  
~*~  
  
Wedge still hides his face behind his hands as Sideburn approaches his table, the redhaired boy pretends to be quite interested in the metal table.  
  
"Hiya Wedge" Sideburn greets.  
  
Wedge takes a few seconds before he looks up, "owh. uhm.. Hi Sideburn" he leaves his normal nickname for the blue car, 'Side" behind.  
  
Sideburn looks at Wedge in a confused way. " is something amiss?"  
  
Wedge feels his face becoming warmer, something he hated because it meant that he was blushing, "amiss? Uhm, no, not quite, I'm.... fine" the last word came out a bit small and squeaky and he quickly takes a sip of his tea, nearly spitting it out because it was cold  
  
"Uhm, well..I came to see you because I found this on my bedroom floor" he says as he shows the bracelet to Wedge, taking a chair in front of the other boy.  
  
Wedge widens his eyes, now getting very red, "uhm, you did! Uhm, yeah! I was already.. Looking for it! under my bed and such" he stammers as he takes the object from the other bot, accidentally touching Sideburn's hand and he quickly pulls back, "uhm. thanks for giving it back to me, I really like that bracelet"  
  
"yeah, no prob. I was around here anyway. SOOOO have you slept well last night" he asks innocently.  
  
Wedge looks at Sideburn, wondering how more red his face is able to become, he quickly looks away and he nervously turns the bracelet around and around in his hands, "uhm.. Well.. Uhm.." He stammers  
  
" Uhm...Good I presume" Sideburn says smirking.  
  
Wedge quickly looks up with a desperate look, sweat breaking him out, "uhm, yes, I.. I. I." his eyes glance around looking for a way out, "well, you see..." he shuts up and can't help but his eyes linger on Sideburns face, *knowing* that by now, his face has become the same color as a tomato.  
  
"Uhm Wedge...It might not have occurred to other bots, but uhh......Wedge why are you blushing like that?"  
  
Wedge widens his eyes, "Blushing?? I am not! I swear I am NOT blushing!" he still tries to cool himself down, but for some reason, that seemed to work in all ways *except* the way he wants it  
  
Sideburn starts to laugh. 'Yeah right, Like I would fall for that"  
  
Wedge feels himself cracking down and he looks at the table, staying very still, grasping the bracelet with such force that his knuckles turn white, the only white on his body right now  
  
Sideburn looks at Wedge full of expectance and then looks at the exit of the room seeing a certain person enter.  
  
Shara looks around the room and smiles broadly, "ahem! You bots!! I have very pleasant news to tell you!!" she shouts, getting the attention of all the Autobots in the room.  
  
Sideburn turns and looks at Shara.  
  
"I wanted to tell you great news!!!" The Ferrari F50 smiles widely, hopping from one leg to the other, unable to contain her excitement.  
  
"Really?! Spill!!!" Sideburn yells.  
  
"Well... I'm going to have a child!!!" Shara laughs, "I'm already one month!"  
  
"That's great news" Sideburn yells in excitement. " I love kids"  
  
"Really? how sweet!" Shara smiles as she walks over to them. "also if they are binjari?" She smirks, making Wedge jump like he just got stung by a wasp "You're pregnant from Deathstrike?!"  
  
"What's wrong Wedge?" Sideburn asks.  
  
Wedge looks dumbfounded at Sideburn. " Are you kidding me? For you Deathstrike is a decepticon , but for me..he's the binjari king!"  
  
Sideburn holds up his hands defensively. "Ok, ok take it easy" He laughs.  
  
Wedge smiles and looks at Shara. "If you need any help, just call me, I'll do anything you want" Shara laughs as she messes up his hair. "Owh, now you know that the baby is from your king....look how protective you get!" She laughs as he pulls away and grumbles, rearranging his hairdo.  
  
"We should celebrate this" Sideburn remarks.  
  
Shara nods. "The buildteam might be able to start the decorations, and Sideburn? You'll make an excellent cook, I believe" she smiles, "Since you have great cooking abilities, and you better make much since we have two, no! Three binjaris walking around here. and" she looks at Wedge and smirks as he blushes, "I think you know their appetite. bottomless pits" she laughs, "up for the job?"  
  
"And we have to make a list for who to invite" Sideburn says  
  
"I know who to invite! Koji and his family! And some friends of mine, we could invite them over!" Shara happily says, "They don't live that far away and I'm sure they'll like to come"  
  
"And who are we talking about?" Sideburn asks curious.  
  
"their names are Ken and Daisuke, they live together, I. well, I met them a long time ago and I often visit.secretly. and they are nice guys! Really!"  
  
"Live together? You mean like a couple or something?"  
  
Shara blushes, "well, yeah, you got a problem with such kind of relations Sideburn?"  
  
" NO no of course not. I'm perfectly ok with gay people. They're great!" Sideburn says as he blushes bright red.  
  
Shara narrows her eyes and smirks, "yeah, great people huh Sideburn, just as great as yourself?"  
  
"Uhm Shara, please not now!"  
  
Wedge looks up between the two bots, looking at Sideburn as Shara makes that remark, and he can't help but blush as well, 'she should know. or maybe she does know.' he blinks and turns even redder, 'darnit!! I just lost the red colour!! Now it's back!!' he groans as he tries to hide his face.  
  
Sideburn looks at Wedge and laughs. "What's wrong with you? You're looking like a tomato. Is something wrong? Is it something we said?" Sideburn asks  
  
Shara frowns, "geeh, I never knew Wedge, but you're young anyways, nothing wrong there" she flatly says, seeing Wedge becoming, if possible, even more redder, "What?! What are you looking at me?! First Landasco enters and buzzes me off, then Side enters and then you enter and you *assume* that I'm.. I'm NOT!!!" Wedge cries out, voice going hoarse as he desperately tries to make them believe.  
  
Sideburn looks shocked at Wedge. "With which leg did you get out of bed?"  
  
Wedge narrows his eyes as he looks at Sideburn, giving the blue bot such a filthy look that pretty redhead doesn't look so pretty anymore, "I.. I.." Wedge starts, getting up very slowly  
  
"where are ya going?" Sideburn asks  
  
"F*ck yourself and go to hell!!" Wedge shouts and he dashes towards the exit, stopping still by the door to turn half around, "AGAIN!" then he opens the door and leaves, some Autobots look up at hearing his swearing and they whisper softly to each other.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Ken! We have mail!" Dai yells as he walks from the door, flopping down on the couch  
  
"From who?" Ken asks curious as he kisses Dai on the cheek  
  
"Hey! It's from Shara, do you remember Shara?!" Daisuke smirks as he kisses Ken back, he still vividly remembers the young woman.  
  
Ken nods as he lays down, planting his head on Daisuke's lap. "Yes I remember her very well"  
  
"well, let's see what she writes!" Daisuke smiles as he opens the letter and starts reading, humming softly  
  
Ken looks up at his lover, smiling softly. "You look so cute from down here" He says smiling  
  
"Well, you don't look too bad yourself either, with your 'little' tummy" Dai smirks as he finishes the letter.  
  
"well tell me, what's is she writing?"  
  
"owh, nothing special" Dai grins, "just that's she's inviting us over down her base for a small vacation, so we can get to know her fellow fighters and so that they can get to know us"  
  
Ken smiles slightly. " That would be great, wouldn't it? I can remember the last time we've been on a holiday. I do remember the fun we had" Ken says blushing slightly at the thought only.  
  
Dai blinks and blushes, "yeah, we had great fun." he smiles  
  
Ken slowly starts to caress Daisuke's cheek. "Love ya"  
  
Dai smiles, "love ya too, guess we'll start packing?" he says as he leans in for a kiss  
  
Ken nods as he quickly lays a finger on Dai's lips, blocking the kiss carefully. "No no, Dai-chan, work before pleasure" He grins  
  
"Who dares to say that this pleasure ain't work?" Dai jokes but pulls back, "alright, I'll contact Shara, hey, she included a mail adres"  
  
Ken smiles. "I'll pack" Ken says as he stands up  
  
"alright, then I will send a mail asking her where we need to go" Dai says as he leaves towards the computer  
  
Ken quickly sits back down he sees Daisuke walking to the computer, feeling a sickness coming up again  
  
Dai suddenly turns around, "Ken, I'll pack!"  
  
Ken looks up in confusion. "Why?"  
  
Daisuke laughs, "well, didn't I promise to do the heavy stuff around here?"  
  
Ken nods silently. " Yeah.........But.................."  
  
Dai looks confused, "but what?"  
  
"Well you're already doing so much around here, I thought........well.....that it was time I was taking it over from ya, at least some of it" he quickly added  
  
"why? You're the pregnant one here, so you need to take it easy, don't worry! I can handle it just fine!!" Daisuke says as he walks over and kisses Ken  
  
"you're sweet Dai-chan" He says as he rests his head on Dai's chest  
  
~*~  
  
Wedge was walking slowly through the halls, after leaving the rest of his team by the team showers, strange but after they finished building, he never took a single step in them ever again, "not that I would want to anyways" he whispers as he walks on, stopping by the trainingroom, "now that's what I feel like!" he smiles widely as he quickly dashes into one of the changing rooms and a moment later, he walks over the padded floor towards an exercise machine, specialized in training upside-down movements, he lays back on the 'bed' and clicks himself shut.  
  
"need any help?' A voice behind Wedge asks  
  
"Shara!" Wedge calls out surprised, "didn't know you were here too! yeah, I could use some help, could you give me heavier weights?  
  
Shara nods as she carefully studies Wedge, "You've gained weight, you know that"' Shara remarks  
  
"I have?" Wedge replies, "you're sure?"  
  
Shara nods and starts to walk circles around Wedge, "definitely" she whispers  
  
Wedge shudders as he watches Shara circle him, only his view was upside down, "Shara! Stop that! You know I hate that!"  
  
"you almost look like.,...................."  
  
"Wedge would you mind if I did some tests with you?" Shara asks thoughtfully  
  
Wedge frowns, "some tests?? Why?"  
  
" Uhm......well......because I think..............because I think it's necessary!" Shara yells as she pulls Wedge out of the room  
  
"hey!" Wedge yelps as he brutally gets pulled into Shara's run. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~  
  
chapter 2  
  
"Dai, Are you ready to go?" Ken yells as he grabs one suitcase in each hand.  
  
"ofcourse I am Ken!" Daisuke responds as he comes down the stairs, the two digimon follow him as they walk towards the car.  
  
Ken slowly puts down the suitcases on the floor of the first floor, feeling a slight pain in the back.  
  
Dai turns and looks at Ken, "what's wrong my love?"  
  
"Huh, o nothing really. My back hurts a little, that's all" Ken says with a smile on his face, and grabs the two suitcases again.  
  
"Ken, I don't think you should lift them, you better go to the car, I will carry them"  
  
Ken shakes his head "No I'll manage"  
  
Dai looks questioning as Ken refuses to stop lifting, "Ken.." he starts.  
  
Ken stares at Dai as he stands in the middle of the hall. " Don't worry" He says with a smile. "I've got to do something around here"  
  
Dai shrugs, "but if you feel pain again. you stop, Right?"  
  
Ken shakes his head in denial. " No, I can better do it without stopping, so I will have the pain only ones"  
  
Dai narrows his eyes and places his own suitcases on the ground with a loud thud, turning around and he walks towards Ken, "it's better" he starts with a glare, getting very close, "to have NO pain at ALL!!" he practically snarls as he takes Ken's suitcases with a little force.  
  
Ken looks stunned for a second and then tears start to well up in his eyes. " I didn't want you to do all the work" He sobs.  
  
Dai looks back at Ken, "Ken, I didn't mean it if I came over a bit harsh. it's just that I don't want you, and the baby, to get hurt, you know? And I can handle it! I really can!"  
  
" I know Dai, but it's not that I can't handle anything anymore, I'm not disabled. " And the doctor said stress was the thing that was crucial, not lifting!" Ken says as he passes Dai and runs down the stairs, running towards the car.  
  
Dai blinks as he takes the suitcases to the car, "I know, but, but. I'm just concerned, may I be concerned about my love and our child??"  
  
Ken who leans against the car nods silently. "Of course you may be concerned Dai, it's just...well I don't want to be treated like a disabled, you know" he says as he takes Daisuke's hand.  
  
Dai smiles, "I understand, alright.. I will let you do some things. *some* things"  
  
Ken smirks "Thank you, master" He says in a teasing tone.  
  
Dai smirks, "why you're most welcome, my dear servant" he teases back  
  
"Shall we go now" Ken asks as he kisses Dai gently. Dai smiles, looking at the two digimon, "you two ready?" he laughs as they nod and enter the car, Daisuke turning to enter himself, waiting for Ken to get in.  
  
~*~  
  
Optimus crosses his arms as he waits in the command room for the arrival of Shara's guests, all the preparations were ready and now he was simply waiting for the four mystery guests to arrive  
  
"Optimus, Shara's guests have arrived" T-ai informs.  
  
"thank you T-ai" Optimus replies as he watches two humans and two strange creatures enter, "Hello, I take it that you are the guests Shara was talking so much about" he friendly addresses them, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots"  
  
Ken bows as he greets Optimus. " I'm Ken and this is my husband Daisuke and this..." He says as he points at the two digimon. " and these two are Veemon and Wormmon"  
  
Optimus nods, "welcome at the Autobot Base, and since you arrived, I think we can go to the messroom" he turns and looks at them, "just follow me alright?" Dai can't help but he laughs softly, "it ain't easy to lose you anyways." he whispers almost unhearable.  
  
Ken laughs as he grabs Dai's hand and squeezes it tightly.  
  
Optimus smiles behind his mask as they walk through the halls, then he stops before a door, opening it and the four guests are greeted by the sight of a room pretty full of Transformers.  
  
"Where's Shara?" Ken asks as he notices that the femme isn't present.  
  
"She is finishing some testresults on Wedge" Daisuke turns at the voice and sees a blue bot leaning against the wall with crosses arms, "and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sideburn" The blue viper replies. " and you are?"  
  
"Owh, I am Ichijouji Motomiya Daisuke, and this is my husband Ken" Dai smiles as he introduces themselves, "and these are our digimon, digital monsters short: Vee- and Wormmon"  
  
" A pleasure" Sideburn says as he looks around the room, searching for Wedge, spotting the boy at his *favourite* table, sipping his *favourite* drink: watery tea.  
  
Daisuke frowns, "looking for someone?"  
  
" A matter of fact I do" He says as he points to an orange bulldozer transformer. "Follow me, I'll introduce him to you guys" he says happily.  
  
Daisuke looks at Ken and nods, "yeah sure! We have plenty of time!" he says as he follows Sideburn, seeing a red Camero car robot stopping Sideburn.  
  
"hey Sideburn! How are you doing?! Who are your friends?" the red bot asks curiously  
  
"I'm fine thanks, and these two are Shara's friends, Ken and Daisuke Motomiya Ichijouji, didn't she tell you that?" Sideburn asks  
  
"owh yeah! She did! But I never met them so I don't know what they look like. untill now that is!" the car grins, "hi, my name is Cheetor! Proud dad in making!" he blurts out in his hyperactiveness.  
  
Daisuke blinks, "you're becoming a dad? what a coincidence! Me too!!" he smiles brightly  
  
Ken smiles at Daisuke's excitement. " Daisuke, please calm down" he grins.  
  
"really? But who's the mother then?" Cheetor frowns  
  
Ken looks at Cheetor in confusing. " Who do you think?"  
  
Cheetor lays his hands behind his head, "well, let me think, males don't get pregnant" he frowns  
  
Ken bites his lower lip, trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
Cheetor frowns as he looks from Sideburn, to Daisuke, to Ken, "uhm, you? Nah, not possible!" he shakes his head, making Daisuke growl, "Of course it's him you dork!" making Cheetor blink, "hey! Try to say that in my face you little."  
  
Ken quickly grabs Daisuke by his shoulder, stopping him from killing himself. " Dai calm down, how could he know I was the one? You where kinda surprised yourself love" Ken remarks.  
  
Dai blinks, "owh yeah, I was, sorry for bursting out against you Cheets!" he smiles, Cheetor frowns, "hey! Who spoiled my nick to you?!" he looks questioning at Sideburn "It IS your nick? I just guessed since it sounded pretty cool" Dai laughs  
  
" Hey *cheets* could you move along, I wanted to introduce them to Wedge."  
  
Cheetor narrows his eyes but relaxes as Sideburn mentions Wedge, "sure, for my *adopted* son I will move anywhere" he says as he leaves into the crowd  
  
Sideburn rolls his eyes and continues his way towards Wedge. "Uhm Wedge do you have a second?"  
  
Wedge glances at Sideburn and for a moment, fear shimmers in his eyes but the bulldozer masterfully works it away like always done, "why sure Side! Always!" he gives a small smile.  
  
Sideburn lays his arm around Wedge and grins "And THIS is MY boyfriend"  
  
Wedge smiles friendly at the humans until Sideburn's words enter his ears, 'my. my.. HIS BOYFRIEND!??!!' he chokes as his mind recites the blue car's words, "I'M your WHAT??!!" he screams out loud, making the whole room fall silent as he tears himself loose from Sideburn, whimpering as he backs up against the wall, eyes not leaving Sideburn's form for even a second.  
  
"Hey Wedge!! I just got the results from the tests I did on you!!! Guess what!! You're PREGNANT!!!" Shara shouts as she enters the room, stopping still as the entire room now really falls silent, "uhm, I.. didn't know that everyone was here." she whispers  
  
"I'm what?" Wedge looks aside to face Shara, loosing the strength in his legs and he slides on the ground against the wall, "I'm what?" he repeats, eyes getting huge as he simply looks at Shara, "are you.. Perhaps.. Maybe.... Joking?" he whispers with a hoarse voice  
  
"no! I'm not!!" Shara still happily continues, being 'drugged' by the news, "you're really, really, really Pregnant! With a capital P!! two months! Oh I'm so happy for you!!!"  
  
Sideburns eyes enlarged at the news. "Pregnant?! You.....Wedge's pregnant? You're...I'm......going to be a daddy!!!" He screams out in pure joy en excitement.  
  
Wedge turns his head towards Sideburn, seeing the blue car being so very happy, and then he turns to look as Shara, "but, why?.. how?"  
  
Shara smiles, "well! If you still want to hear the details in a nutshell: the feromones in the air which were send off from the male Autobots 'tampered' with your own system, that's also a reason why I wanted to do those tests on you because... I literally saw you becoming a female!" she laughs, looking at Sideburn, "and who is the handsome father?"  
  
"Me me me me me " Sideburn yells, still very excited by the news.  
  
Wedge narrows HER... eyes and slowly gets up, supporting herself by the wall as she looks around the room, seeing the Autobots share glances among each other, her view getting very, very cloudy.  
  
"Wedge isn't this great, we're going to be parents!" Sideburn yells, walking up towards Wedge.  
  
"I'm.. pregnant, I'm going to get.. A child.. you.. You BASTARD!!" Wedge yells as she slaps Sideburn across the face, making the Dodge Viper lose his balance and as he falls on the ground, Wedge places herself on his chest, lifting her fist to strike again, "I'll KILL you!!!"  
  
"Wedge! What's wrong with you!?" Shara shouts confused, running up and grabbing the girl's fist, "what are you doing?!"  
  
"Let me go NOW!! I warn you!!" Wedge roars and she feels a pair of strong arms grabbing her from behind and as she looks backwards, she looks in Heavy Load's face, "let me GO!!"  
  
Daisuke blinks, "wow, is this the normal way of living. or are they being very calm right now?"  
  
Suddenly Wedge feels a needle going through her armour and piercing her skin. And then everything goes black.  
  
~*~  
  
Wedge opens her eyes lazily, groaning as her head hurts, 'what happened?' she asks herself, seeing the metal ceiling and she tries to sit up, now noticing that she's firmly pinned down onto one of the medical beds, "what? Why am I.?" she whispers, trying to look around as best as possible, "anybody! Hey! Someone? Please untie me!! I'll be good! Honest!!" she tries to sound innocent, 'the next second I'm free, I'm outta here and ON Sideburn's skin! I'm still going to kill him!'  
  
"Wedge please calm down" Shara yells as she enters the medbay. " Please calm down and lets have a talk. Just you and me together"  
  
Wedge looks at Shara with a murderous look, "yeah right! Thanks for screwing up my life!!"  
  
Shara holds her hands up defensively " What did I do?" Shara asks confused.  
  
"you told me very cheerfully and in front of ALL the others that I am pregnant! Just the second after Sideburn pulls the joke of introducing me to your friends as HIS boyfriend!" Wedge yells, tears streaming down her face  
  
"I'm sorry Wedge I didn't know that. Honestly! I thought you'd be happy. And besides...Why do you think Sideburn was joking? Maybe he's being very sincere? You did share a bed together. How come you don't like him anymore? Did you EVER loved him anyway"  
  
Wedge closes her eyes as she sobs uncontrollably, "I do! I mean, I do have a crush on Sideburn, but I."  
  
"But what? Why don't you tell him that? I think he loves you too, you know? " Shara says.  
  
"I don't dare to. I mean, I told him, he told me. but we only shared beds one night! We did it only one time! Well. maybe more than ones that night.. but I was drunk! Both of us! And when I woke up, I mean.. Shara.. I was, I *am* scared, confused and I don't want a child, not yet, not ever! I'm a male! I'm not supposed to." Wedge cries out  
  
Shara smiles. " Honestly your not the only *male* who got pregnant here. And I have to inform you that there is no way to get rid of the baby" Shara says nearly crying herself.  
  
Wedge widens her eyes, "no way.. You mean, I'm forced to carry it." she leans back as she feels terribly nauseous, "slag."  
  
"Wedge, please reconsider. I know when you think things over, you'll be logical and may even like the idea. Maybe you should go to town with *us* "  
  
"with who?" Wedge sobs quietly, "I rather prefer to crawl up in my bed and die right now"  
  
" With me and Ken of course! I'm sure you'll like it. It'll be fun!" Shara smiles as she carefully unties Wedge.  
  
"Ken? A male? Pregnant?" Wedge frowns as she hops off the bed, feeling very hungry  
  
Shara nods. " Yeah Ken's pregnant too. And believe me, it's not easy for him either"  
  
Wedge gives Shara a mocking look, "yeah, why am I not surprised?" she replies, "I'll think about it, alright? I'll just give it a thought over a plate of food and then I'll return to you" she says as she walks towards the door.  
  
"Sure Wedge, whatever you want" She says cheerfully, glad she at least accomplished something.  
  
~*~  
  
Wedge walks into the messroom sighing, "great, do I need to eat for two now?" she wonders to herself as she's about to take some food, looking at her stomach, "is there really life growing in *there*??" she blinks and decides to take a big portion just to make sure and she walks over to a table with three chairs, immediately taking them all in use; one for her butt, the other for her legs, and the other for her tail, "it isn't much, but then someone needs to ask if they want to sit by me" she mutters, taking a bite from her meal.  
  
"Uhm Wedge?" a voice suddenly called  
  
Wedge freezes at hearing the voice, leaving her hand with fork hanging in the air halfway her mouth, 'damn' she thinks  
  
"Uhm Wedge.........I think we need to have a serious talk" Sideburn says.  
  
She sighs and doesn't look at him, "why, didn't you do your damage already?" she cringes at hearing herself lash out like that, especially against.  
  
"But Wedge.........I didn't mean to this to you.....honest" Sideburn says  
  
"Fine! You want to talk so much? Fine! Sit down then cause I have a feeling you won't leave me alone until we've talked so I better get over with it quick" Wedge says as she pulls her tail off the chair.  
  
Sideburn narrows his eyes. "Well If you wanna go on that tour..........It's also my kid you know........do you think I wanted this to go like it went? do you really think that? huh?" He says as he sits down.  
  
Wedge clear and visibly cowers as he replies to her, "sorry." she whispers, tears welling up in her face and she quickly looks away, "I just.. I mean, you know. I knew it." she shudders, 'now I'm going to get it. he's going to get so angry at me' she cringes . Sideburn studies Wedge's face. " Wedge I do care about you...........allot............And I think we should at least try to solve this......one way or another.  
  
Wedge nods as she looks at Sideburn, knowing that he has the ability to see people's emotions in their eyes but she's unable to get the fear away, it's just such an incredibly amount of fear, she grimaces, "it can only end one way" she says, remembering Shara's words, "it cannot be undone" she shivers.  
  
She keeps her hands still, not removing them as she did not wish to anger, or disappoint the blue bot, "it's a shame." she starts, "about.. That. *night*.."  
  
" Because we where druk?" He asks.  
  
Wedge looks up and blushes brightly red, "yeah... I totally can't remember what happened..."  
  
Sideburn looks away, trying to avoid Wedge's gaze. " I can vagely " "you can now can you?" Wedge looks interested, "owh yeah, maybe that's because you drank way less than me" she replies dryly, "what... uhm.." She blushes even more, wishing that she had applied her armor, but she hadn't so her blush was clear to be seen  
  
Sideburn blushes bright red as he looks at Wedge. " Uh well, what do we do now" He asks, trying to avoid the "night" issue  
  
Wedge blinks, 'I can't believe it! He's embarrassed!' she softly giggles, "are you backing out now Side? Why? May I not know?" she pouts, continuing to eat her meal as if they're discussing the weather  
  
"Uhm......sure..........but.........uhm.........Why discusse it? I don't remember everything THAT clearly" Sideburn lies.  
  
"owh, great! I get drunk and then you think 'hey! Let's get Wedge pregnant of a child' and then when I can't remember things anymore, and I ask you very honestly, while it takes me all my courage, to tell me what we did that night, you simply refuse!!" the redhaired girl pouts, "why is everyone treating me so unfair!" she cries out  
  
Sideburn looks confused at the suddenly outburst, " I didn't mean it like that...........Look...............If you wanna know everything.........I'll tell ya............But uhm.........." He says turning bright red. " Please somewhere else"  
  
Wedge looks around and she shrugs, "sure" she blinks, getting the feeling that she just hit a nerve by the blue Autobot warrior, "about what you were saying?" she starts, "well, seems clear enough for me about the upcoming months!" she grimaces and looks down, a salt tear dropping in the last of her meal, "I'm going to prepare myself for a lot of pain, Koshiko and Tayra can help me with that by cutting, bruising and torturing me." she opens one eye to look at Sideburn, realising *that* wasn't quite a smart thing to say to the person in front of her.  
  
Sideburn eyes enlarged. " WHAT? No.......you should talk to Shara about it or to Ken. They know what it would be like" I won't let them hurt you more then nessesary  
  
Wedge grins, but she also blushes, "uhm...well... there's something you should know.... uhm.... haven't you read the manual included in the box: 'how to keep my Wedgie-boy, er! Girl, happy and healthy'?" she tilts her head as she look at him.  
  
"uhm..........Guess I forgotten........." He thows his hands into the air " How could I have forgotten" Then he grabs Wedge's hadn again. "Wedge please talk to Shara or Ken or both about it, please?"  
  
Wedge closes her eyes and places her hands over her ears as she blurts out "if you would've read then you would know that I favor pain."  
  
" then rewrite it" He yells suddenly. " I don't want you to hurt yourself!!!"  
  
She looks at him confused and ashamed, "I'm sorry, but it's just the way I feel." she looks aside, "I favor pain, and I favor pain quite a lot.. Because I got beaten up very often in my past" She now looks straight at Sideburn, "there's no changing in that, not even if you would order it, it's just the way I feel and Shara knows about that, and you don't need to expect help from her side since she accepted it as the way I am.. I just wish you would too" she pulls her hands loose and looks away, "it's safe"  
  
"How the hell can you actually "Like" pain? I really can't understand that" "Well maybe you can't because you weren't misused by Autobots and Decepticons in your past! I was very young when it started, I grew up with it and I've taken it into my normal way of life!! It was the *only* thing I was able to do!! I would've died elseway Sideburn! Can you understand that?!" she sobs, "I'm sorry if I don't fit in your little picture of perfection now, but that's tuff luck for you" she cries softly, feeling bad because she was different than Sideburn expected her to be  
  
Suddenly Sideburn embraces her. " I know I can't change you....but...........please don't..........please odn't hurt yourslef more then nessasery" " He says crying too  
  
Wedge blinks at the sudden action, returning the embrace soft and carefully, "I won't, will that put you at ease? I promise, not more than necessary"  
  
Sideburn nods, now feeling a little bit relieved that it seemed to be turning out well between the two of them, and he hoped it could only get better in time.  
  
Wedge smiles  
  
Wedge smiles but then, her face turns serious, "Sideburn.?"  
  
"What is it Wedge?"  
  
"I'm going to kiss you now. and I will give you the ability same as I gave Landasco and Shara: to see binjari signs and symbols" Wedge explains, "but, whenever you see a red cross on a door, please, do not enter. for it will mean that I am inside there with Koshiko and Tayra, and I don't want you to see what they do to me. I'm afraid you'll attack them while I'm just fine" she blushes.  
  
Sideburn looks at Wedge And nods. " Alright" Wedge smiles as she leans in closer so she could kiss Sideburn, her lips beginning to glow bright red.  
  
Sideburn smiles against her lips and felt happy that this conversation turned out better then he had expected.  
  
Wedge slowly pulls back and directs a broad smile towards her lovers face, "ohw! I almost forgot! I was to go with Ken and Shara to go shopping in the city" she grins naughtily and runs a hand up and down Sideburn's chest, "maybe you'd want to.bring us.. in style?" she smirks.  
  
"Sure thing" he says smiling. "Anything for you"  
  
~*~  
  
"shara?" Ken yells as he sees the femme coming out of the medbay. " You called for me?"  
  
Shara nods, "yeah, I am ready to go shopping, now if we could just find Wedge and see if she'll come along for the ride, we're set" Ken nods as he bits his lower lip " I only hope Daisuke won't be mad at me if I already buy some clothes and stuff" He laughs.  
  
Shara smiles, "well, can't help things, now can we?" she laughs, hearing footsteps coming closer, she turns around and sees Wedge walking towards them, Shara can't help but she lifts her eyebrow as she sees Sideburn accompanying the redhead.  
  
Ken looks up at Shara in surprise " Uhm shara...Only a few hours ago Wedge would have killed Sideburn if he'd come as close as he was now..and now he's.."  
  
Shara glances at Ken and smiles, "soooo.. I take by seeing you two that things have been quite settled back again? So I'll be hearing Wedge calling Sideburn her favorite nickname again, and I'll be seeing Sideburn looking with a dreamy look again. before his brother's yell at him to pay attention?" she laughs  
  
Ken laughs in relieve. " Glad you two made up"  
  
" So are you going with us" Ken asks Wedge  
  
Wedge smiles softly and nods at Ken, looking at Shara and she possessively leans back against Sideburn, "Side" she narrows her eyes, warning Shara that she would not allow anyone to take the blue bot away from her, ".. mine"  
  
Sideburn only laughs as he looks At Wedge's face. " yours" he whispers in her ear.  
  
Wedge looks at Sideburn, "you'd better be!" she whispers  
  
"I'm ready to go" Ken says happily.  
  
" Well if everyone's ready....." He says as he transformes into his vehicle mode and opens his right door. "get in everybody"  
  
Wedge smiles as she watches Sideburn transform, Shara taking a seat behind the steering wheel as she turns human, Wedge herself applying a ring so she would change too, sitting down on the back seat and she snuggly wriggles herself deeper into the seats.  
  
Ken sits down on the passagers seat and looks happily at Shara.  
  
" Well let's go then" Ken says.  
  
Shara glances at Ken and returns the smile, "ready? Hit it Sideburn! Show us you can fly!" she smirks.  
  
Sideburn grins as he goes full speed, with as destination: the City. Goal: as fast as possible  
  
An hour later;  
  
Wedge watches how Shara and Ken drag her from one shop to the other, not understanding their fuss about tiny sized clothes, and other baby accessories, she shrugs and looks at her watch, sighing as she still has many hours to undergo this torture, 'well, better make me look interested' she thinks and picks a set of pink clothes from a rack, "hey Shara, these look kinda cute" she says, 'ugh, did I *need* to pick pink? I hate pink!' she inwardly groans, blue was more her color, 'I wish Sideburn was here, always fun with him around'  
  
Ken looked at Wedge. " Is something wrong Wedge? Don't you like it around here"  
  
Wedge smiles, "ofcourse I like it here, it's so much fun to go and watch clothes for children" she says sarcastically.  
  
"you don't like it do ya" Ken says smiling.  
  
Ken looks at her. " You just have to get use to this" He explains.  
  
"I know, believe me" Wedge looks aside.  
  
Ken smiles. " You'll get use to it"  
  
"ya think?" Wedge looks questioning, looking up in alarm as screams reach her ears, "what the?!" she drops the clothes and runs outside, breath stopping as she looks up into the sky.  
  
"What the....." Ken says as he sees people run past the shop.  
  
"Ken! Stay here!" Shara yells as she follows Wedge, "Megatron!" she gasps as the two-headed dragon lands, looking around in search of something, and from the corner of her eyes, she sees his four predacon lackeys approaching.  
  
fear filled Ken's face as he sees Megetron closing in.  
  
" My Predacons, destroy the city" Megatron shouts.  
  
Shara feels herself getting mad as Megatron starts to destroy several houses as well, seeing that the humans already flee away to safety, "T-ai!! Megatron is attacking the city!" She calls over her comlink as she rips the power-ring from her neck, changing back to her robotform, Wedge taking example.  
  
As Ken looks at Megatron he feels a shiver run through his entire body  
  
" shara who is he" Ken asks the femme.  
  
"He's Megatron, leader of the predacons and decepticons, he's our main enemy!" she quickly explains, "you gotta stay out of sight!!"  
  
" Who is that human? " Megatron asks to one of four predacon lackeys.  
  
" Interesting" Megatron whispers. " We can use him to our advantages, Grab him" he yells to skybite.  
  
Megatron smirks evily. " Finaly I will get the oppurtinty to get rid of the Autobots ones and for all"  
  
" Elliminate them" He yells to Slapper, Gasskunk and DarkScream.  
  
" Will you get the stinky one" Sideburn says to Shara, as he arrives at the scene.  
  
"yes Megatron!" the three predacons obey as they transform, readying their weapons to fight Shara and Wedge, "you're outnumbered by one, want to give up already?" Slapper smirks. "never!" Wedge narrows her eyes, feeling uncomfortable in her armour as she attacks the frog-bot, screaming from pain as he delivers a blow to her head.  
  
"Wedge!" A voice screamed out. " You bastard. We'll get for that" Sideburn smirks as the buildteam appears from what seems out of no where.  
  
Ken smiles as he sees the shara's fellow autobots appear. " Good heavens"  
  
"Side?" Wedge looks up, seeing her chance clear as Slapper turns to face Sideburn and she pounds on him and brings her knee up to his chin, making Slapper stumble backwards in pain but as she lands on the ground, she cries out from pain and she crosses her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Wedge!" Shara yells as she watches the girl dislodging her armour, wearing nothing underneath but that wasn't what surprised the Ferrari F50, the fact that a large gash ran over her chest made her cry out from shock, "oh no!"  
Sidenburn's optics enlarged at the sight of seeing Wedge "naked" "WOW' was the only thing sideburn could bring out.  
  
Megatron glanced at Skybite. " Hurry up you fool, now they are distracted" " Megatron mumbled.  
  
Skybyte blinks, not hearing the words of his commander as he gazes at Wedge's body, feeling sort of sorry that that beautifull body got damaged for some reason, "Wedge... is a woman?!" Gasskunk gasps, seeing how the redhaired girl looks up, trying to cover herself.  
  
Ken mouth dropped open in surprise. " O god, Wedge" KEn mubbled as he covered his mouth in shock.  
  
Shara suddenly realizes that there's a great majority of males in the area, and well, she didn't fear they would do anything since they were all too busy gaping at Wedge, but she didn't approve of them have a nice 'watch' while her best friend was seriously wounded, "Wedge!" she quickly runs over and covers the girl from everyone's view as good as possible.  
  
Ken sighs in relieve as he sees Shara covering Wedge. " Bad timing" he whispers.  
  
Wedge sobs softly as Shara applies first aid to her, looking over the femmebot's shoulder to watch the other Autobots with a glare, especially the build team for their rudeness, and her angry look has effect as the buildteam nods and turns, getting into defense for Ken, Shara and Wedge.  
  
"Skybite!!" Megatron suddenly yells oud loud as he notices the lazyness of his servant.  
  
Sideburn turns as he sences the blast and blocks it just in time. " Autobots Attack!!!! Protect Wedge!!!"  
  
Ken shields his eyes from the bright light. From far still hearing Megatron giving comments to his predacons. He quickly glances at Wedge and shara. " Shara is Wedge ok?!" Ken shouts at the femme.  
" No Ken Wedge's not ok...her change completed but it made her armor unfit" Shara grits her teeth as she glances at the others, they where having a hard time, but for the moment, they were her least problem.  
  
Ken nods thoughtfully as he glances at Megatron, who was laughing evilly at the suffering of the poor bulldozer.  
  
" You need to do better than that to stop uo" Sky-bite smirks as he hits Sideburn in the chest, seeing his chance clear to grab Ken.  
  
"Stay away from me" Ken yells in both fear and shock.  
  
" NO! Ken!" Shara gasps as she watches how sky-bite takes Ken to Megatron. Her human instincts telling her to help him, but she couldn't leave Wedge! " It's up to you guys!" she shouts, trying to stop the terrible bleeding.  
  
" Let me go!" Ken shouts as he looks at Megatron grimacing face.  
  
Wedge sobs as he sees Ken captured, " God , this is all my fault"  
  
Ken, struggling to free himself' suddenly feels a pain rush through his entire body, " O no, the baby, not now, please" Ken whispers.  
  
" Sideburn! Don't you just stand there for pity's sake! Do something!" Shara yells as she sees the buildteam break down. "Optimus we need help" She gasps as she only hears (stats?)  
  
" Let go of me" Ken yells at the predacon shark. "what the hell do you want from me?!" The last sentance came in a cry.  
  
Skybyte grins in amusement, "why, we want the information you have, after all, that's why you're with them"  
  
Ken looks confused. "What are you talking about? I don't know anything"  
  
then suddenly, Skybyte lowers his gaze towards the boy's stomach, "well well well..." he says in a voice that doesn't predict anything good.  
  
Ken's eyes lowered as well. " What?!"  
  
Shara suddenly gaspes, "owh fuck, Sideburn! buildteam! for heavens all! do *something* " she cries out, watching the build team leap into action with the three predacon brothers, Hightower yelling at her: "get Wedge back to health! we need him! or Landasco!!"  
  
Sideburn races towards Skybite as he fires a misile to Megatron.  
  
Shara rolls her eyes, "Wedge... get to safety" she says as she stands up and turns, Wedge smirking, "if you want something to be done right..." she starts, Shara laughs, "let a woman handle it!" she finishes.  
  
" Let me go you...you........or I'll.........." Ken shouts angrily.  
  
Megatron falls backwards as Sideburn's misales hit his chest. He quickly gazed at Sky-bite. " Sky-bite where are you looking at" He asks as he sees Sky-bite face locked onto Ken's stomach. Also holding an eye on the other autobots  
  
"uhm sir? males don't get pregnant.... do they?"  
  
Megatron looks surprised at the question. '' Of course they don't you fool, only females get baby's, everyone knows that. Exceps you of course" He mumbles.  
  
Skybyte hardly hears Megatrons mocking voice, "then why.... do I detect life inside of this male?" he whispers.  
  
"Because I *am* pregnant" Ken whispers back, having tears in his eyes now.  
  
Skybyte widens his eyes, "a pregnant *male*! how peculiar!" he turns to Megatron, "maybe that's why they have him around" he suddenly detects movement in the corner of his eye and he fires his blaster, hitting Shara in the chest and she's knocked against a wall, falling offline  
  
" Shara" Ken screams. "Please let me go. I don't know anything. I heardly know any of them. Shara is my friend and she invited us over to the base, nothing more. "Please let me return to my family"  
  
Skybyte grins even more, "fine, we'll let you go.... in return of you telling us where the base is...."  
  
Wedge widens her eyes, "no Ken! don't tell them!" she struggles to get up but her loss of blood makes her dizzy, "no.... I mustn't..... I need to stay awake!" she whispers, wobbling on her feet and the blanket that Shara wrapped around her slides off, leaving the males with nothing more than her body, her datametal glowing like lava and her eyes turn red.  
  
Ken, who hears Wedge's cry nods. " Of course I won't tell you.....never!"  
  
Megatron smirks. " You will......."  
  
" Give me the human" Sideburn yells at Sky-bite.  
  
Skybyte narrows his eyes, "stop right where you are CTG! or the human will die!"  
  
" you won't " Sideburns shouts back. " you need him"  
  
Skybyte grumbles, 'loverboy has a point' he turns to look at Wedge, trying not to drown into the beautyness, "yeesh, you're trying to distract us by stripping? suits just right for a slave..." he mocks, frowning as Wedge roars from anger, a red glow surrounding her before it turns yellow, "by the pit.... she turned gold!" he swallows as he takes a step backwards.  
  
Ken frowened as he looks at Wedge " Wedge what's happening to you......and not me go you.......you............damn fish!!"  
  
Sideburn turn bright red as he hears Sky-bite's statement about a slave. " Wedge............is NOT..................A SLAVE............YOU HEAR ME............................NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wedge gasps as she listens to Sideburn's outburst, 'he should know....' she looks away in shame, her power increasing untill her datametal turns gold, roaring out in supreme pleasure, "hey Megatron! ever fought me at my fullest?!" she laughs out loud  
  
"And you still think you can win, ha, no chance!" Megatron cries out.  
  
Ken glares at Sky-bite. " And what are you going to do about that" He teases  
  
Skybyte turned pale in the face, shuddering from fear, "oh no.... please no..." he stammers.  
  
" Sky-bite, take the human in safety. Make it comfortable for him. for now" He adds.  
  
Skybyte nods but before he can act, Wedge is right in front of him, forcing him to meet the blood red eyes and he paralyses, "please Wedge.... don't do this.... I'm not ready to die yet!!" he pleads out.... "why should I have mercy on you? Predacon...." she hisses, reaching out with her hands and before Skybyte knows it, he has fine lines running over his face.  
  
" you will pay for that" Megatron hisses at the femme. " Sky-bite do as you were told  
  
Skybyte cries out from pain and Wedge laughter enters his audio receivers, "raah!" he yells, dropping Ken as he reaches for his face, sobbing from pain . "owh really?" Wedge laughs, pulling a whip out of her subspace compartement and she lovingly strokes the leather, kissing the metal petals at the end like the whip would be her lover and she directs a smile towards Megatron,  
  
" you won't get away with this. Sky-bite take the human to the base...........now!!! or you will be hurt mny times more as now" Megatron shouts as he points at the unconcious body laying on the ground. just as Skybyte reaches out to grab the human again, Wedge's whip lashes out and hits him on his hands, "uhuh!" she shakes her finger in a punishing manner, "wouldn't do that!" again, the whip strikes, this time hitting him in his chest and Wedge smiles, seeing Shara regaining conscious again and from the corner of her eyes, she sees the Autobot males watching her... again, "hah, stupid drones" she scowls, pulling the whip back and she looks at her stomach, "are you taking notes of this cubby? I'm going to give you questions about this later"  
  
Sideburn glances at his hot fancy lover, unconciously licking his lips. ' Yummy"  
  
Wedge feels Sideburns eyes on her body and she feels herself becoming red, the goldness of her datametal fading, 'no! must stay focused or I won't win!' she scowl at herself, turning to Megatron and the whip strikes three times across his chest before she puts it away, reaching behind her back and she pulls a sword out, staying in that position for a few seconds before getting battle ready  
  
" Sky-bite!!!" Megatron yells as he glances at the still unconcious body of the young human, now going over to beats mode.  
  
Skybyte moans from pain as he gets back up, "but... we can't beat her! she's gold binjari!!"  
  
"don't complain.......Do it....or face the conciquences" Megatron shouts as he fires his leaser at Wedge.  
  
"owh, fun!" Wedge says as she changes the laser in a small ball, holding it in her hand, "you are such a loser.... compared to me you all are losers" she mocks, smiling widely.  
  
Skybyte suddenly smirks, "owh yeah?! well.... you are the ugliest bitch I ever saw! I bet that that child of *yours* has a mere stray for a father? exactely the action I would've expected from such a cheap girl like you" he mocks.  
  
Wedge narrows her eyes and growls, lunging at Skybyte but he hits her full on her chin  
  
Megatron smirks as he takes advantage of the situation and grabs Ken's unconcious body of the ground. "your going with me"  
  
Shara gasps from her low energy level, "Wedge! stand up!" she shouts, realizing that Skybyte discovered her only weakness as Gold Binjari: her ego gets too big.  
  
" Sky-bite hold them bussy, while I bring or little treasure to the base" He smirks as he looks at Ken.  
  
Wedge weakly opens her eyes, seeing Skybyte towering above her, and for some reason, the other predacons have returned, "damn you" she shakes her head, "or better, damn me, how could've I let such thing happen?" she wonders, "very simple my dear" Skybyte laughs, "you thought that now you reached the level of gold binjari, you're the best... but don't you know the saying 'pride comes before the fall?"  
  
Wedge moans, "owh, great...." she mutters, raising her hand and Skybyte barely dodges a blast.  
  
Megatron smirks as he flies up in the air, holding Ken in his hands. " Well gotta go, thanks for your little present" He laughs.  
  
Wedge and Shara both start to pound on the four predacons, quickly getting them to flee and Wedge drops against a wall, panting heavily as she watches Megatron retreat, "Coward!" she yells after him but for the moment, that's what's she able to do, no more pursuation, no more battling  
  
"we'll meet again my dear, and them we'll know who's hte coward here" Megatron shouts back an laughs.  
  
Shara gasps as she joins the redhaired girl, "I'm broken, please fix me" she looks down at the ground, "that'll be thinking up a plan to get Ken back, Daisuke's going to get soooo mad at me"  
  
Wedge quickly raises her hand and shows her middle finger to Megatron's disappearing shape, "that's a promise!!"  
  
" Wedge............Wedge.........are you ok my love? Say something" Sideburn yells as he runs over to his lover.  
  
" Wedge we need to bring you back to base, you defenitely need treatment" Sideburn whisperes softly to his lover.  
  
"I'm.... pretty.... fine" she manages to get out, pulling her knees closer, tears forming in her eyes  
  
"Please do not try to cover your pain Wedge., I know you are in pain, I feel it. So please come." He says as he covers her with a blanket  
  
Wedge sighs, "alright"  
  
" Come my sweet, I'll be fine" Sideburn whisperes as he lifts Wedge of the cold ground. " Everyting will be ok"  
  
Wedge nods, cuddling up to Sideburn and she smiles, "I.... Love you" she sighs, finally, the word had come over her lips and this time, she'd remember herself saying it  
  
"I love you too" Sideburn smiles as he carries Wedge back to the base. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~  
  
chapter 3  
  
" How are you feeling my love" Sideburn asks as he enteres the medbay.  
  
Wedge opens her eyes and looks at him, "like...." she looks around, "like those flowers in that vase: cut from below, drained from power and having nowhere to go, plus the fact that I looked in the mirror lately and.... well... damn you" she scowls but she's smiling, "you're ruining my nice figure!"  
  
Sideburn sits down in the side of the bed " you at least still didn't loose you sence of humor"  
  
Wedge smiles widely, "yeah, well, I gotta have some fun around here!" she grins, "T-ai said that I'll have to stay in bed untill the cr-chamber is ready, that'll be some time!"  
  
"good thing the others give me presents..." she looks at a red whip laying on the nightstand, tilting her head, "typically Tayra and Koshiko, tease me like that"  
  
Sideburn laughs, but sudden his face turn serieus. " Uhm Wedge.......Has someone told Daisuke? he asks as he takes hold of Wedge's hand.  
  
Wedge looks at Sideburn before turning away, "Shara is...." she whispers, obviously blaming herself, "she's their friend after all, and a human too"  
  
Sideburn nods. " We'll get him back, whatever it'll cost" He says as he squeezes her hand gently. "we''ll get Ken back, I promise you"  
  
Wedge nods, "alright, if you say so...." she smiles, looking Sideburn up and down, lingering on the *down* part before quickly returning her gaze, "uhm... I meant what I said..." she whispers, blushing  
  
Sideburn grins. " and so do I" he says kisses Wedge slightly  
  
" Naughtly little femmebot you are" He mumbles against Wedge's lips.  
  
Wedge grins, "I know, don't you love me for that?" she naughtly allows her hand to wander off to below, silently counting the seconds before the male would react  
  
" I definitely do" Sideburn replies.  
  
" I really hope Daisuke won't be mad at Shara" Sideburn suddenly murmered " She really feels guilty"  
  
Wedge blinks, "yeah, I sure hope so" she whispers, "she ain't the only one..." she softly adds  
  
Sideburn gazes at Wedge for a moment. " Why the hell would you feel guilty?"  
  
Wedge narrow her eyes, "will you leave the hell out of this?! I don't want to go there yet!! but... well... I found it time to turn female just at that moment..."  
  
" You did your best Wedge and both Ken and Daisuke know that"  
  
" I honestly don't know Wedge. The fact is that.......well........you weren't fully charged yet. I'm convinced you'll defeat them the next time, when your fully recovered"  
  
Wedge nods, that answer could satisfy her enough, "thanks for having so much trust in me, you're scaring me with it!" she grins her, "but Skybyte did lure me perfectly in his trap"  
  
" Next time I see him I will kick his ass" Sideburn mumbers.  
  
Wedge smiles, "i'm sure you will" she winks, looking away in shame.  
  
" But now you will concentrate on getting better ,ok?"  
  
Wedge nods, "I.... I will" she says, still looking troubled at the what Skybyte had said, "and... I'm sorry"  
  
" For what" Sideburn asks as he lays the blanket gently over Wedge.  
  
"I.... didn't tell you something...." Wedge avoids to look at the blue bot, "maybe it was just a wild guess, but what Skybyte said today.... he was right" she closes her eyes in fear, awaiting the expected outburst.  
  
" Don't you worry my dear, I still love you. We have to live today not in the past"  
  
Wedge looks up and smiles, "thank you... you don't have a clue how much you help me with saying that"  
  
Sideburn smiles back at her. " I'll always be there for you" He says as he kisses Wedge's forhead. " Love you" He whispers. " And now sleep"  
  
Wedge grins, "am already gone" she says and closes her eyes  
  
Sideburn grins as he dims the light of the room and leaves quitely.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think you can manage?' Sideburn asks Shara.  
  
" Yeah, I guess so" Shara nods. " I just wonder how Dai will take it, besides how was Wedge?" She smirks.  
  
"Pretty good I gues" Sideburn smirks as he thought back to their little being together.  
  
"Yeah, she's warming up to you again. You will manage in the end" She smiles. "You'll make her happy, won't you?" She asks, showing her concern for the girl.  
  
"Of course I will, but I know she is still worrying about Ken's kidnapping" Sideburn comments.  
  
"Yup, your first trial Sideburn: Get her off the little guild trip" The femme grins, " And I know a pretty good way, if you catch my drift, but I need to go now and look for Dai"  
  
Sideburn nods. " He's in the messroom"  
  
"Oh thank you!" Shara smiles and turns " Oh and Wedge loves chocolate!" She grins.  
  
~*~  
  
Shara sighs as he walks into the messroom. " Uhm.hi Daisuke!"  
  
"Hi shara, what's up?" Daisuke cheers as he turns to face the femme.  
  
" Uhm yeah, there's something up alright" She replies.  
  
"Huh where are you talking about?" "I'm talking about, well, we went to the mall right?"  
  
"Yeah how was it!?" Where's Ken anyway?"  
  
"Ken...is not here, we had a run in with the Predacons, our enemies" Shara looks sad. " We fought them"  
  
Daisuke stands up slowly " He didn't got hurt did he?" Daisuke asks in shock and worry, " Tell me he's ok"  
  
"No, he got captured by Megatron, the leader of the Predacons"  
  
"He what!!! He...is he ok?" He sobs. " I mean, you are going to save him, don't ya?"  
  
" Of course we will save him! It's just, I thought I'd let you know"  
  
Daisuke nods " Shara their is something you should know"  
  
"Oh? What is that then?"  
  
"Ken told me stress was bad for him and the baby and since he is captured...."  
  
"hell have allot of stress..." Shara sighs, her comlink activating, " Yes T- ai, speak up"  
  
"Shara Wedge's gone! Have you seen her?"  
  
"Uhm no I haven't, ain't she sleeping?"  
  
" NO she has disappeared" T-ai says worried.  
  
"really gone?" Oh Damn!" Shara gasps, " She's at the megastar! The Predacon base!"  
  
Maybe she's getting Ken back" Daisuke says happily.  
  
" Maybe she's a pregnant woman with a heavy dash in her chest and in no fighting condition!" Shara clutches her head, "Wedge ...think before you act"  
  
~*~  
  
Wedge quietly crawls through the megastar's ventilation shafts, trying to remain as silent as possible as she follows some sounds, getting closer quite rapidly and she stays still to look through a grate, seeing Ken and Megatron and her blood boils as she looks at the bluehaired human locked in a cage  
  
"Tell me where's the autobots base is or else..........." Megatron shouts angrily.  
  
Ken widens his eyes, "what are you going to do to me?!"  
  
Megatron laughs evily " Well Sky-bite told me you where expecting something........" He smirks evily  
  
"Of course you do!" He says as he grabs the cage and tosses it in the air and catches it again. " We sence there is life growing inside of you"  
  
Ken closes his eyes in fear, "so.. Maybe there is... what do you want with it?!"  
  
Megatron grins. " Maybe turn him or her into a slave. A slave used only to our purposes.  
  
Ken feels his breath increasing, "no.. no.. you can't!"  
  
"But of course I can! Who will stop me" Again he laughs as he sees the priceless look onto Ken's face.  
  
Wedge narrows her eyes, 'I gotta help him! it's all my fault!' she quickly scurries on, listening before dropping out of the vents onto the ground  
  
Megatron immediately turns to see the girl landing on the floor. " What the hell.........What are you doing here? you assholL"  
  
Wedge looks up in a hurt manner, "hey, ain't I a girl now?! You hurt my feelings!"  
  
"I care. What do you want! Do you want another beat up? Your use to it anyway, Slave!"  
  
"what... did... you... say?!" Wedge quickly leaps to her feet, "I'm not a slave!! Well.. Uhm... I.. What are you trying to pull!? You won't confuse me!" she growls  
  
Megatron grins. " Was I confusing you? Well what a pitty I failed, little slave. And for you...." He says as he looks at Ken. " Guards! Bring the prisinor to his cell, gently please" He said almost laughing.  
  
'when does Megatron have guards? Or.. Decepticons? Predacons?' Wedge wonders in silence, leaping at Megatron, taking her sword and nearly missing the Predacon's head.  
  
" you'll pay for that"Megatron shouts. Then a sudden smirk appeared on his face as he gazes at Ken. " You don't want him to get hurt do you"?"  
  
Wedge widens her eyes, "owh.. Damnit, forgotten" she smiles at the predacon leader, "sorry Ken"  
  
"I thought so. Deathstrike!!!"  
  
" Yes boss" Deathstrike says as he enters the main room. His eye immediately fell on Wedge, who was holding her swords tightly, ready to strike again. 'This isn't fair' he thought  
  
Wedge widens her eyes, "owh fuck" she glances at the door, "please not him..." she whispers.  
  
Deathstrike eyeballs enlarged at the sight of Wedge, wanting to battle Megatron in her condition. " Wedge don't!" he shouts.  
  
Wedge slowly lowers the sword into defensive level, "uhm... hiya D, uhm... what's up?" she slowly backs away, not sure what the elder, and stronger, Binjari warrior would do to her.  
  
"What is going on here" Megatron shouts angrily. " Do you know this autobot?!!!" He yells  
  
" Uhm sorta. you know, not really know or something. Just met. Like talking. Something like that yeah" Deathstrike manged to get out.  
  
Wedge freezes, not daring to move a muscle, silently saying her goodbye- prayers, "this is it.. Nice knowing you all, Sideburn.. I really, really love you, I hope you won't miss me that much" she whispers  
  
Deathstrike looked confused at the female bot. " Uhm Wedge.......What are ya doing? I hope your not saying your goodbye prayers yet, because because this battle hasn't even been battled yet.  
  
"It... Ain't?! gods, I'm in for it now... I'm going to get sooo killed in here" Wedge squeaks, eyeing Deathstrike in a fearful manner, "at least I won't feel so much of it... I hope"  
  
Suddenly Deathsrike starts to laugh out loud. " Wha.......what are you talking a....about. D.......do you really th....think I'm gonna kill.......you?"  
  
Wedge frowns, "you're not? But.. But.. You're Decepticon and, and..  
  
Also Megatron had follwed this conversation, and was looking ver confused at Deathstrike aswell. "Yes I't like to know the same thing"  
  
Deathstrike grins. " Well It is very simple really. I'm not going to kill Wedge. I'm not going to follow up that order. From on one. Not even from you Megatron!" Deathstrike shouts as he draws his sword as well, pointing it at Megatron.  
  
Wedge smirks, glaring at Deathstrike, "Megatron.... it seems that Binjari Warriors stick with each other, are you ready to go down?" she laughs, "give us Ken now..... please"  
  
"Never!!" Megatron shouts as he graps the cage with contained Ken, and quickly opened the door, taking Ken out. " Your sure you want to battle, little binjari's" MEgatron asks as he pretends to sqeeze Ken into little pieces.  
  
Wedge widens her eyes, 'no! what must we do now?!' she thinks, looking around nervously in search of a solution  
  
Deathstrike winked at Wedge to distract Megatron so he could Attach him in the back so he had to release Ken  
  
Wedge nods, starting to strafe towards Megatron's left side, "Megatron, I'm sure you're all powerfull and that...." she starts, "but maybe you don't understand something: Binjari's mainly act on instincts, and when pregnant, those instincts can become very agitated" she looks like she's going to cry, "and well, you wouldn't want me to cry.... now would you? big, strong, powerfull Predacon Leader?" she sobs, "I mean, am I not pretty charming to you?" she tilts her head, looking as cute as possible, and for her, that's a lot! 'that's it girl, charm the guy, use your tongue!' she compliments herself  
  
Megatron grins. " What are you saying" He asks he he loosened the grip on ken a little.  
  
Deathstrike who noticed Megatron's distraction quickly closed in to the Predacon leader. He needed to be sure he wouldn't hurt Ken in the proces to free him. As he stood behind Megatron he winked at Wedge to expect Ken any time soon. And about as he recieved a wink from Wedge, Deathstrike pushed Megatron forwards with all his might, seeing Ken being dropped. "' Wedge!!" He yells as he sees Ken nearing the ground quickly.  
  
"got him!" Wedge yells, teleporting herself to catch the human, "yeah!" she smiles widely.  
  
Also Deathstrike smiled at the succes of his plan. " Wedge I think it is better to get out odf here and bring the human in safety"  
  
"yes sir!!" Wedge quickly turns heels and dashes through the halls, going straight for the exit, hearing Deathstrike behind her form.  
  
"You won't get away" Megatron yells as he goes in persecute.  
" Wedge where are we going now? We can't go directly to the base, can't we"  
  
"don't worry!" Wedge responds as they leave the Predacon base, "we still have the spacebridge!" she calls just as a blue hole appears in front of them  
  
Cheetor nods as he follows Wedge into the spacebridge. " We have to bring Ken into safety and see if he's wonded" He says as he looks at Ken's unconcious body.  
  
Wedge nods, seeing that the human boy limp in Cheetor's arms, "yes, we need to.." She sinks on the ground clutching her head just as Sideburn and Shara appear at the other end of the tunnel.  
  
~*~  
  
" Wedge!!! Cheetor?" Shara cries out happily as she sees Wedge. "' And you got Ken back!"  
  
Shara looks at Cheetor and smiles. " I guess you helped her out, didn't ya?"  
  
Cheetor nods' But I guess I can't go back to the predacon base"  
  
" What's that supose to mean" Shara asks as she looks curious at Wedge.  
  
Daisuke quickly exits Sideburn and gasps, "oh no, Ken!" he sobs, looking at Wedge, "Wedge! Are you alright?!"  
  
" Is Ken ok?" Shara gasps as she sees Ken's limp body in Cheetor's arms*  
  
"We'll tell you the *whole* story later Shara, I think we need to bring Ken and Wedge to sickbay as fast as possible" Cheetor suggests.  
  
Shara nods in agreement. "We leave Immediately"  
  
She says as she transforms and opens het door to let Daisuke in" Common Daisuke get in"  
  
Sideburn looks at Daisuke's worried face and says, " He'll be ok Daisuke. I'm sure of it, and so will the baby"  
  
" I hope you're right Sideburn" Daisuke says as he holds Ken close and kisses his forhead  
  
Wedge shudders and growls softly, "I need some medicine!" she whispers and tries to get up, failing miserably.  
  
"Wedge are you ok" Sideburn yells as he runs over to his love and helps her up. " you shouldn't have gone out there, it was way to dangerous for you"  
  
Wedge looks into Sideburn's red optics, "why? this is my doing after all, now I'd set it back right" she whispers, cringing from the pain in her head  
  
" NO, you only brought yourself into danger. What if you haden't succeded in rescuing Ken, what then? Would you have helpt him then?"  
  
Wedge ponders this for a moment, "no.. I guess I wouldn't.." she whispers sadly, "why can't I do something right for a change.. I always screw up" she steps away from Sideburn and walks away, using the wall for support while she holds one hand by her head, "I'm sorry.. I will leave you alone, you don't need me around anyways"  
  
Sideburn sighs. " Wedge please don't feel so sorry for yourself. I was just worried about you, and the baby. What do you think I would have done if something happened to you." He says as he graps Wedge's hand and pulls her into an embrace. "I love you dammit" Wedge looks at the other bot and tears fall down her cheeks, "see! Now I do it again!!" she sobs, "I'm screwing up, again!"  
  
"No wedge! You did great now. You saved Ken and made Daisuke happy"  
  
"And you made me happy by coming back in one piece"  
  
"What are you trying to do to yourself Wedge? Your trying to blame yourself for what happened. Stop it now!!! I hate when you go on the guild trip. Your not the only one who is guilty about Ken's abduction. I was there too, and I should have stopped Megatron from taking Ken. You at least tried something, compared to us you where the only one who did, Even now you did it on your own. You're the hero here, don't forget that. And Ken will be grateful later on. Megatron could have done more harm to him than he done now, if you hadn't interfered with him"  
  
Wedge blinks, opening her mouth to say something, closing it again as nothing comes out and she blinks some more  
  
Sideburn smiled. " Everything will be ok now, believe me. Ken will be ok and so will his child. and I'm sure that our baby will be perfectly healthy too.  
  
"And when he or she will grow up, I hope it will be just as brave as it's mother"  
  
"cause I'm proud of you Wedge, very proud"  
  
Wedge blushes, "uhm. thanks for saying that, thanks, very, very, very, much" she smiles softly, "and I.. I." she angrily swallows and closes her eyes, "I.. I..." she shakes her head in miserable defeat and confusion, stopping in her sentence, "I.. Awh, forget it"  
  
"What is it Wedge? Please tell me if something's wrong or is bothering you"  
  
"no, er, yeah, something's wrong" Wedge stammers, "damn, why can't I say it?!" she growls, "that sentence! That *special* sentence, I want to, but I can't get it over my lips!" she looks at him, "you know what I want to say, don't you?"  
  
Sideburn smiles. " Of course I do" He says as he softly kisses her.  
  
"good, can we make a deal here?" Wedge grins, "you know that I 'that sentence' forever, so I won't need to break my vocal cords over it?"  
  
Sideburn shakes is head and smiles. " Side can we take Wedge and Ken to medbay now?" Shara asks as Ken is carefully loaded is carefully loaded up into the Ferrari F50.  
  
Wedge blushes, "yeah, okay" she nods, Daisuke smiles, "well, let's go already!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ken turns as he feels a hand touch his cheek. "mmm" Ken opens his eyes slowly and sits up in a rush. " Where am I? what happened?" he says confused.  
  
"calm down, love, you're safe" a voice gently responds from his side  
  
Ken immediately turns as he sees Daisuke by his side and let himself fall back onto the bed and closes his eyes. " I'm dreaming"  
  
"no you're not, this is real Ken" Dai smiles, leaning closer, "want me to prove it to you?" he teases  
  
Ken opens one eye and grins. " please do"  
  
"alright, you asked for it" Daisuke laughs as he kisses the bluehaired guy, "proven enough now?"  
  
"Uhm.........no" Ken smiles as he pulls Daisuke back for another kiss.  
  
Then Ken hugged Daisuke tight. " ow Daisuke I was so afraid" Ken suddenly sobbed.  
  
"knew it." Dai smirks, "don't be afraid Ken, you're safe now! Thanks to Wedge!"  
  
Ken nods through his sobs. " That Predacon leader wanted to make a slave out of our child" He continued  
  
"he WHAT?! Why that filthy.." Dai growls, "the next time I see him, I'll.."  
  
Ken shakes his head. " Please stay away from him Dai, please stay away. I don't want to loose you like I almost lost my baby"  
  
Daisuke frowns, "but.. Well.. Okay, I will" he gives in, kissing his love on the forehead  
  
" Daisuke, promise me you will never leave me" Ken sobs as the tears continued his way down Ken's cheek.  
  
"I.. I promise you" Daisuke nods, "happy?" he smiles softly  
  
Ken nods as he tries to hide the pain he had at the moment  
  
"Ken? Are you alright? You're in pain, aren't you?" Dai looks worried  
  
"NO, no I'm fine...really" He argued, not wanting to make Daisuke more worried than he already had been.  
  
"Ken?! Don't you lie to me! Don't do that! Ever!" Dai narrows his eyes sadly  
  
"I'n not lying. It doesn't even hurt" Ken says as he untangled himself from his love and jumps of the bed and walks to the other side of the medbay, pretending nothing was wrong.  
  
Daisuke shakes his head, "I know you're hurt! Please tell me the truth!"  
  
"It's nothing, Trust me. Nothing to worry about" Ken says trying to even convince himself.  
  
"I AM worried about you Ken!! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Because I don't know what's wrong with me either" Ken cries out as the tears rapidly fall down his cheeks.  
  
Daisuke quickly walks over and embraces him, "what are you feeling then? Pain?"  
  
Ken nods as he buries his head in Daisuke's neck and continues to cry.  
  
Where does it hurt then?? Maybe Shara can help!" Daisuke says, "or at least know what it is"  
  
" My stomach, and please don't say it's morning sickness or something, cause it isn't, believe me" Ken mumbles.  
  
"it isn't?? let's call Shara" Daisuke looks into Ken's eyes, "she'll help"  
  
Ken nods as he slowly moves towards the bed, laying down carefuly. And gently starts to rub his belly, hopping this would make the pain go away.  
  
Daisuke turns and walks over to a small handheld computer he dropped on a table, "Shara? are you there?" he asks as he activates the device, Shara's face appearing within a few seconds.  
  
"Something wrong Daisuke?" the femme asks.  
  
"yes, there is something wrong, with Ken, could you come over to the medbay?" the redhaired guy says, looking worried.  
  
Shara nods, "alright, I'll be over immediately" she says as she breaks the connection, Daisuke quickly walks back over to Ken, "Shara is coming" he says  
  
Ken nods as he takes Daisuke's hand and lays it on his tummy. " Do you feel it" He whisperes  
  
Daisuke widens his eyes in shock, "what the.?!" he looks at Ken with disbelieve, "what?!"  
  
" Do you feel it" He repeats as he looks at Daisuke's disbelieving face  
  
"yeah, I feel it, but I don't believe it.. Are you sure that you're not the one doing it?" Daisuke asks unsure  
  
Ken shakes his head firmly. " I'm sure Dai-chan" He says asholds Dai's hand still on his tummy.  
  
"you sure?! Then that means that.!" he stops talking and looks at Ken's stomach in amazement  
  
Ken smiles. " Isn't it amazing? that there is life growing within me?"  
  
"yeah, it sure is!" Daisuke nods in approval, "and. it's all ours, that's even more amazing" he turns as Shara enters, "alright, I'm here, what's up?"  
  
" I guess we already know what or better who was causing it" Ken says, still smilinh  
  
Shara frowns and blinks, "what?" she looks at them both, "what do you mean?"  
  
"well, we know what was causing Ken's pain" Daisuke answers  
  
Ken nods as he takes Daisuke's hand and sqeezes it tight. " you tell her, or will I" He asks as he looks at his love  
  
"may you have the honor" Daisuke grins.  
  
Ken smirks and looks down at his tummy. " I guess our little expectance getting his first kicking lessons" ken says as he feels another kick.  
  
Daisuke suddenly laughs softly, "maybe practicing for soccer?"  
  
"Probably" Ken says. " I guess he or she is gonna be like you my dear Daisuke. A real soccer fan" he giggles  
  
"woah! Don't forget who totally blanked me by that match between our teams!" Daisuke reminds Ken with mixed feelings  
  
Ken face suddenly turned. " That wasn't me" He whispers as he was remined to the kaizer  
  
"owh, ok, then nevermind" Daisuke says lightly, looking back at Ken from the corner of his eyes to see his reaction  
  
instead of looking at Dai, he focuses on his tummy again, not wanting to bring that subject up again  
  
Shara carefully looks at the both of them, "so... I pulled myself away in a hurry just for a baby that kicks, don't want to disappoint you, but mine started kicking long ago"  
  
Ken face dropped. "We're sorry Shara, Daisuke thought something serious might be up" He explained.  
  
Shara raises and her hand and waves him off, "I know, I know, don't worry, better call me in for something not serious than not call me in for something serious" she smiles, "but I really must go now, I have a patrol waiting for me" with that, she turns and leaves  
  
"I'm sorry Dai-chan that I made you so worried" Ken says, apologizing himself.  
  
"don't worry, no harm done, besides, I need to be worried about you, needn't I?"  
  
Ken smiles as he takes his redheaded lover in his arms and kisses him deeply. " Love ya" Ken says as pulls back, and buries his head in Daisuke's neck. "I'm so lucky to have you" He whispers, nearly crying now.  
  
Daisuke smiles and holds Ken tightly, "love you too" he replies 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Shara narrows her eyes as she enters the room of her mate, seeing the other bot standing with his back towards her, she quickly walks up to him and as he turns around at her entering, she kisses him roughly on the mouth  
  
"Well that's what I call a welcome" Cheetor comments as Shara pulls back for air.  
  
"yeah, well, let's just say, I missed you.. A lot" she smiles, "you haven't been around lately, I feel neglected you know?"  
  
Cheetor frowns. " Ow really? Well I guess I have to do something about it then" He says naughtily as he kisses Shara again and smiles against her lips as he hears her moan.  
  
"mmm, it's a step in the right way.." Shara responds, "but tell me, what makes you unable to go back to the Megastar huh? What did you do? Eat Megatron's fish off his plate?" she jokes  
  
" well for a start you are the reason I can't go back" he grins. "But there is another reason" He says a little more seriously and coughs.  
  
"owh? What is it then? Nothing *that* serious I hope? What's wrong?!" Shara frowns, a worried look decorating her face.  
  
"Well to make a long story short" He starts. " Wedge came to save that human, and she wasn't able to take Megatron on by herself. And Megatron ordered me to kill her, and that's something I'd never do, and so I helped her save the human and also helped her escape. And I knew then that I could never return, or Megatron would kill me or torture me for information about the Autobots. And I guess you don't want to see me dead yet, don't you love?"  
  
Shara smiles at his last sentence, "wait until I give birth.." She smirks, "but still, it's sweet that you were so caring about Wedge, I'm also glad you both are of the new Binjari-kind or else you would've killed her, now wouldn't you?" she looks sadly, "that would be a pity.. But I don't mind that you're not able to return, cause that means you're all mine!" she looks at him, grinning devilishly her mind obviously planning things.  
  
"Ow really! Can't wait until I can move into your room" He smiles, showing his excitement. "And uhm....Now I can definitely be at the little devils birth"  
  
"owh yeah?!" Shara narrows her eyes angrily, tackling the larger bot to the ground and she jumps on his chest, lifting her fist as a warning, "you wanted to remain in that hideous purple junkship while I'm busy bringing *your* child into the world and while you should be at my side so I can yell, curse and hurt you?! Answer me!" she growls.  
  
"Well you didn't wanted Megatron to find out about us? Did you now?" He says as he looks into Shara's face, not knowing if she was joking or not.  
  
She relaxes her fist and before Cheetor knows it, his cheek burns from a stinging slap and Shara walks towards the door, "What do you mean, Megatron finding out about us?! There's something like fragging the security cameras and teleportation you know!" She shouts, tears flowing down her face.  
  
As Cheetor sees Shara's tears a shock went through his entire body. " No, that's not what I meant to say. I meant.. I just wanted to protect you, damn it" Cheetor says, feeling the anger boiling inside of him.  
  
Shara whirls around to face him as she presses herself against the wall, fear flowing in her eyes, "I'm sorry..." she stammers, shivering from fear as she realizes that it was still one of the most powerful warriors of their home planet in front of her.  
  
Cheetor started to breath heavily, trying to control himself. "I ...I did it to protect ....you...damn. " He stammers. "I love you god hell" He lets himself drop back onto the bed and he buries his head into his hands.  
  
Shara wipes the tears from her face and walks over to him, climbing onto his lap and she closes her eyes, staying still, "I know you do, sorry" she whispers, a catlike purr escaping from deep in her throat as she licks his nose, knowing he dislikes that.  
  
Cheetor backs of as he feels a wet spot on his nose and looks at her with a surprised face. " You know I hate that" He says playfully, but not leaving the danger out of his voice.  
  
"I... know that" Shara squeeks, giving him a cute smile, "are you mad at me now? You are, aren't you? Well.. Why don't you punish me then?" she grins.  
  
A devilish grin appeared on his face as he looked at his partner. " That means pleasuring you, and I'm not in the mood right now" Cheetor says as he pins Shara on the bed and kisses her. "You're mine and I'll never stop loving you. And I'll always protect you, no matter what"  
  
Shara quickly drops the smile, "owh, you won't punish me? Darnit! Well.. Maybe we can play around then?" she looks hopefully, trying this new way.  
  
"We definitely can" Cheetor moans as he attacks Shara's neck.  
  
~*~  
  
Wedge moans as she counts the seconds, standing upside down on her hands, holding her legs firmly in the air while her head turns redder and redder, "old macdonald had a farm where he grew prize-tomatoes" she whispers annoyed, "34, 35 36, 37.." She counts, concentrating on staying straight.  
  
" Uhm Wedge? Can I talk to you for a moment" A voice asks, seeming to come out of nowhere.  
  
Wedge frowns and yelps as she starts to loose her balance, "no! no! help me!" she yells as her form starts to wobble and she moves a few steps, "I can't stay up anymore!" she cries out.  
  
"Wedge" Sideburn yelps as he tries to catch her.  
  
Wedge's breath stops cold as her little butt collides with the ground, looking up at the blue bot, "thanks for catching me in time.." She sobs as she stands up, rubbing her behind with both hands  
  
"Uhm sorry" Sideburn says as he scratches the back of his head. " I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I really need to talk to you" Sideburn comments.  
  
She looks at him, "owh? About what?" she turns and walks over to her towel and drinkbottle, "you thought of a name or something? By the way, is that really that important for me to break my butt-bones?"  
  
"Uhm, no, that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to talk about the baby itself"  
  
"'bout the baby? Ok, ok, ok! What about it? you want it to be a boy? I know the culture of your kind, sorry if it is girl, will it still be accepted? Or will you kill it?" she says sarcastically, "or does it need to have a particular color?" she continues but when she turns, she smiles broadly at him, "... Just kidding, scalehead"  
  
Sideburn sighs as he looks at Wedge." Wedge this isn't funny" Sideburn says angrily.  
  
A frown sneaks onto the girls face, "whoa! Stop! Stop right there! Don't be angry! Please?!" she pleads, "I was only joking! C'mon! I wouldn't dare joke around with you!"  
  
Sideburn nods. " I know Wedge, but I wanted to know what you are going to do about...well about your pregnancy" Sideburn says as carefully, not trying to upset or anger the girl.  
  
Wedge looks at him confused, "what? What do you mean?? My pregnancy?? What the?!" she backs away, "what do you mean Side. burn.. What doing about my pregnancy?! You wanna get rid of the child?!!!" she growls dangerously, her eyes turning red in anger  
  
"NO, no no" Sideburn says quickly as he hold up his hands defensively. "That's not what I meant. I meant to say..well....I only wanted to know if you were going to keep the baby" Sideburn says innocently.  
  
The pregnant girl sighs in relieve, "gods, you scared me to death!! Don't you ever do that again, pretty pretty please! Pretty boy" she whispers the last two words and blushes shyly, "I'm keeping it.. I was meant only to produce offspring, well, I'm doing that now, am I not?" she grins  
  
Also Sideburn sighs in relieve. "phew I really thought you were going to beat the hell out of me. I am very relieved that you're going to keep the baby"  
  
"owh no, beating the hell out of you will have to wait untill you really screw things up big time, besides, I was motherless, wouldn't want my kid to be fatherless so.. I think I'll keep you around for some time"  
  
"I guess I must feel honoured now" Sideburn says with a slight grin. " Are you sure you wanna keep me around? I can be very irritating sometimes" Sideburn warns.  
  
Wedge turns halfway to look at him, her hair falling over her face to make her look a bit darker, "owh, but you *really* don't *want* to irritate *me*..." She smiles, "believe, you don't want that, cause you haven't seen me on a warpath.."  
  
Sideburn jumps back a few inches. "You're not going to kill me, are ya?" he says with a scared voice, backing off a little more.  
  
She smiles as she watches Sideburn backing away, extending her hand and calling him closer, "come here, owh, don't be scared now, do come here scaley, I feel extremely favourishly today.." She grins menacily.  
  
Sideburn looks uncertain at the young girl. " You mean it?" He asks. Then suddenly a grin appeared on his face. "Well you don't have a record of lying, so I guess I should trust you" he grimaces.  
  
Wedge grins as she walks closer, laying her arms on the blue bot's shoulder as she leans closer towards his lips,  
  
"no, I don't have a record of lying.." she grins, her lips almost touching his, "but I do have one about killing..." she says as she kisses him.  
  
Sideburn feels a shiver run his system. " Well I guess we can try to get on with one another, can't we?" He suggests.  
  
Wedge nods, "suggestion accepted" she says, "any more suggestions?" she tilts her head  
  
"Enough" he says naughtily, as he brings his face closer towards his love.  
  
~*~  
  
Two years later  
  
Wedge looks back at the blue bot, "Side! C'mon! What're you waiting for huh?" she smiles as she watches the Child of the Third Gate give chase to a small ball of fur, yellow/black hair growing over metal bodyparts and she knows that the yellow over time would turn orange and some of the black exchanged for sparkling blue and she smirks, beaming of pride to call the small cybernetic creature her own, "Sideburn! Hurry up!" she calls out again, concealing her laugh as he glances at her with a slightly annoyed look as he tries a 7th attempt to catch the child and Wedge shakes her head, "Kagerou!!" she shouts and the small creature changes its course towards her, jumping in her waiting arms and Wedge looks at Sideburn, smiling widely, "coming *daddy*?" she grins  
  
"YEAH YEAH, COMING."He calls. "And what's the rush. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"To Serengeti National Park, where else?" the female Binjari smiles, waiting until the blue Autobot is next to her, "it's a nice weather to be out, so why should we not? Shara and Cheetor are getting Ken and Daisuke to come along" she explains  
  
"OW really, great!!!! " Sideburn cheers. " It's good to see our 'old' friends again"  
  
"yup, and that includes that I can... uhm. Never mind" Wedge blinks and blushes, holding Kagerou a bit tighter as the cub wraps his tail around her arm.  
  
Sideburn smirks as he looks at Wedge's blushing face. "I share your thoughts" He grins naughtily as he stares at little Kagerou.  
  
"hey! What are you staring at huh?! Especially when 'sharing' my thoughts?!" Wedge blinks, looking disgusted, "you're sick Sideburn! Very sick! Besides, you don't know what I'm thinking!"  
  
"No, *we* are sick" He corrects.  
  
"what do you mean by that?" the girl looks at him, "*I* was planning to take Kagerou on a field trip to show him some attack and defense abilities of animals! They are very handy in battle, I don't know what you were planning to *do* with him!" Wedge looks away from the blue bot, "how can you even dare to 'think' of that?!"  
  
"Forget it" Sideburn says a little annoyed. "Let's find the others, shall we" He says as he continued his way through the bush.  
  
Wedge nods, "I'm getting a feeling I was wrong at what you were thinking. don't think it had anything to do with Kagerou.." She sighs  
  
"you got that right" Sideburn hisses as he continues his way, silently hoping she didn't hear him.  
  
Wedge stops walking and sinks back into the greenery, making sure that her mate was still walking without looking back and she turns, grins and dashes off, looking at Kagerou with a broad smile, "lesson uno: if others are a bit annoyed with you, make them sweat bullets by disappearing"  
  
Sideburn continues his way through the bush he noticed the footsteps behind him had stopped. "they just try to make you give in" He whispers to himself as he hears Shara's voice coming from far. " Aaa there they are" He says as he moves closer to the voices who came a lot louder now. "Hey guys" He cheers as he sees Daisuke and Ken sittting on the ground. He started to smile as he sees Ken holding a little boy who was about one and a half years old. He waves at Shara and Cheetor who were sitting next to the three humans. "Hey Shara" He grins. "There they are Wedge" He says as he looks backwards. His eyes enlarged as he saw....no one. "Wedge? Wedge where are you" Sideburn cries out as he started to fear the worst. "Shara have you seen Wedge anywhere" He asks desperately.  
  
Shara shakes her head, "no, I haven't Sideburn, I thought she was with you? And were is Kagerou?" the femme looks at him  
  
Another shock went through his system as he was remembered to his son. "Kagerou?! O damn. God! WEDGE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cries out.  
  
"well, not there" a female voice brightly calls out from above him.  
  
Sideburn immediately looks up as he sees the female and his young son hanging on a branch supported by their tails.  
  
Ken grins. " Sorry Side, we just had to see your reaction"  
  
Wedge looks from Sideburn to Ken and grins as she turns her gaze back to the blue bot, "you got that right" she says, mimicking Sideburn.  
  
"haha, she really got you there Sideburn!" Daisuke grins as he looks at his own son, cuddling with the boy as he takes him from Ken, "mind if I take Rakurai"  
  
Ken smiles as he gives Rakurai to Daisuke and sees the little scene between them. "You two look so cute" He says as he kisses both Daisuke and Rakurai on their cheeks.  
  
Shara smiles as she feels movement in her lap and she look at the little bundly which was asleep just mere seconds ago and a purple/silver head lifts itself to look at the outside world, glancing at the new bots and with wobbly legs, she crawls away from her mother, "Gengetsu.." It turns to look at a black transmetal two feline, walking over, "daddy" a female voice calls out from deep within the bundle as it dashes between Cheetor's front paws as he lays on the grass in beastmode.  
  
Ken grins as he looks at Kakurai and Daisuke. The two were cuddling so cutely. " Daisuke? "Ken wailed. "You aren't going to leave me now , are ya? Or do you still love me?" He questioned as he sees the bond between his love and son.  
  
"ofcourse not love! I can share" Daisuke grins.  
  
Ken looks at him with a unbelieving face. " Really?" He asks innocently.  
  
"yeah! Sure I can!" Daisuke smiles broadly, watching how Wedge and Sideburn join the group with the yellow/black haired 'baby', and he frowns confused  
  
"Something wrong Dai-chan?" Ken asks as he sees his lovers confused face.  
  
"well..... I was just wondering" the redhaired dad starts, "I did not expect that 'machines' could get baby's in such a way"  
  
Ken chuckled. "And what about me? I wasn't made to *get* baby's either. So why can't they?" he questioned, frowning slightly.  
  
"oh no, just maybe the fact that they are.. Well.. Machines!! Simple metal structures with moveability" the father blushes, "and not part of any living nature"  
  
Sideburn turns as he heard Dai's statement. "And what does *that* suppose to mean? We aren't *normal* creatures you know. We aren't even from this planet, so how could you possibly know how we *work* and know if we are simply build."  
  
Wedge narrows her eyes in disapproval, "we are cybernetic organisms with metal structures similar to your body-cells, same function, same working, same goal: existance" she smirks, "so eat your words human, we're complex 'creatures' so show us some respect!" she says and hugs Kagerou who squeals from delight.  
  
Ken nods on approval."I agree with you Wedge. You *are* a living creature just like us and every living creature has the right to live" Ken states.  
  
Shara smiles as they converse the subject of 'living creatures' and looks at Gengetsu who watches Kagerou with green catlike-eyes and the small child jumps up, wagging her tail as she walks up to the boy, pressing her nose to his.  
  
Rakurai lip starts to quiver as he looks at the two other children playing happily. "Mommie!!!" The boy cries as a loud sound filled the area.  
  
Daisuke looks shocked how his son cries out, "Rakurai?! What's wrong little man? Are you scared? There's no need!" he tries to lessen the boy's crying  
  
Tears still felt down Rakurai's face as he looked up at his father and sniffeled. "Mommie!" He says again, but this time sounding a little bit calmed.  
  
Daisuke sighs and holds the boy out, "love, you take him? He obviously favours you" he says  
  
Ken frowns as he takes the boy and lays it in his arms, rocking him from side to side. " Sleep my little one" He says as he kisses the boy on his forehead. Almost immediately the boy closed his eyes and started to snore lightly. "Good boy" Ken says as he lays him between him and Daisuke.  
  
Wedge looks amazed, "wow, welltrained" she looks alarmed as a small growl emits from between her arms and she looks at Kagerou, "Sideburn!?" she cocks her eyebrow questioning at the blue bot, "you didn't give her *those* genes.. Did you? I don't want my son to be a CTG you hear me!"  
  
"Hey..I can't help it he got the better genes" Sideburn grins as he glances at the child in Wedge's arms.  
  
"better. *better* genes?!" the girl nearly chokes, "good gods, I'm dead in about a couple of more years!" she falls back in the grass, "my son is a binjari and CTG, someone please save me!"  
  
Ken only laughs at the quarreling between the two. "Glad we can get along better, right love?" Ken chuckles as he looks from Rakurai to Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke smiles and Shara chuckles, "well, basically, those two weren't meant to get along, so they fight a bit more than average, don't worry Wedge, you'll live" she grins as the other girl looks at her, "with two demons around me? Not a chance! I'm lizard-food!!" she squeeks helplessly  
  
Sideburn smirks and opens his mouth to reply as Cheetor stands up and growls, tail horizontal in alarm and Gengetsu joins her father in growling, trying to imitate him but she yelps as he looks at her, "Shara. get Gengetsu save, there's danger nearby" he contently watches his mate obey and he scans the grass for any signs, seeing a black sleak form sliding through the green towards Shara and his daughter, "Gengetsu! No!" he shouts out as the two-year old leaps and snaps at the snake, biting its head off by the neck. "phe" the girl sneezes and spits on the ground, face grimacing from the foul taste.  
  
Wedge blinks, "hehehe" he beams from pride of the courageous girl, watching how Cheetor grabs the cub in the neck and shakes her a bit for punishment but as he releases the girl, he smiles, also looking proud.  
  
Ken sighs in relievement as he releases Rakurai and lays him between Dai en him again and stands up. "Is he alone? Sometimes they can hunt in groups" Ken says worried as he looks at his son and love.  
  
Cheetor frowns and closes his eyes, "no.. it was alone"  
  
Ken looks at his love as he sits in front of him, not feeling entirely safe. then the immediately takes Rakurai in his arms again, and lays against Daisuke's chest.  
  
Wedge and Shara share a glance and they both stand up, holding their children close to their chests and Wedge turns to Sideburn, "I wanna go home. you take me"  
  
"Already? We just got her" He says as he suddenly hears a strange sound.  
  
Shara closes her eyes and shivers, "damn hell it, what is it now?!" she looks at Cheetor as he transforms  
  
Ken sivers to as he stands up and looks around in fear. "Dai I wanna go home to" He says as he holds Rakurai even closer.  
  
Cheetor closes his eyes as he tries to concentrate on what was causing the sound. Suddenly his eyes went wide open as he sees a shiny skin in the green.  
  
"Ken, get away!!!" he shouts as he dashes over towards Ken and Rakurai. "Someone do something!" He hisses as he fears he won't make it in time. "Dai get him out of there!!" He moans as he sees the animal approaching Ken with carefulness.  
  
Dai widens his eyes in fear, unable to see that what upsets Cheetor so much but he runs towards Ken, not knowing what to do.  
  
Ken only frowns as he sees everyone in such panic. "Dai?" He whispers as he suddenly sees a movement behind him. As he turns he was face to face with a real cheetah. His eyeballs enlarged at the sight of the hungry beast. He immediately takes a step back as he turns and releases Rakurai and then walks back to the creature, wanting to protect his son.  
  
Dai freezes in shock, "Ken no! please! Get away from it!!" he cries out, feeling something rushing past.  
  
The wild cat stops its attack as something blocks its view on the human, a strong, dominating scent enters its nostrils and it locks view with a larger, much larger cat and it steps backwards, growling in defence as it realizes that he was outclassed by this strange feline, an ancient scent of cheetah surrounds it but it also holds something alien to the normal feline.  
  
Cheetor growls and advances one step, roaring out in anger and finding that being enough to make the smaller cat turn its heels and flee the area.  
  
Ken stood their in shock as he wasn't aware of what just happened. "Dai- chan?" He whispers as he falls backwards, loosing his conciousness.  
  
Daisuke quickly gathers Ken in his arms, "Ken! Please wake up!" he begs, seeing Shara taking care of Rakurai and he pays his attention back to the bluehaired male. Cheetor turns and looks at the two, "are you alright?" he breaths heavily as he tries to get rid of the interference of his beastmode, baring his teeth but Shara simply looks at him and tilts her head in an ashamed manner and he quickly acts normal again.  
  
Rakurai stares at his father as he holds his mommie in his arms. "Mommie?" The boy whispers as tears already gathered in the corners of his eyes.  
  
Shara cuddles with the human boy to calm him down, trying to keep Gengetsu from crawling all over the boy in her excitement, "shh, it's alright, mommie is just sleeping, he'll be fine"  
  
Rakurai just frowns as he starts to struggle in Shara's arms, trying to get to his mommie.  
  
Wedge walks up with eyes shining in admiration, "wow, that was way cool!! So incredible awesome! That cat was totally scared of you!!" she exclaims to Cheetor, hopping from one leg to the other in excitement while Daisuke still tries to wake up his lover  
  
Sideburn mouth dropped open. " Phe..I could have defeated that kitty-cat any time" He brags  
  
Cheetor looks at Wedge, smiling, "hehe, I appreciate you being such a great fan Wedge, you *almost* get me embarrassed" he jokes, seeing the girl blush as she fiddles with Kagerou's hair just to look away and he turns his attention to Shara, "let him go dear, he wants his parents" the female cat- bot nods and releases Rakurai, Cheetor then glances at Sideburn, "yeah, I bet you could.."  
  
Rakurai immediately dashes over to his mommie and daddy. "Mommie?" the boy grabs his mother's hands as he shakes it hard. "Daddy, mommie really sleeping?" He asks worried as he climbes onto Daisuke's lap.  
  
Sideburn glares at Cheetor. " Yeah of course I could kitty-cat. I'm not just a CTG" He boasts.  
  
Cheetor looks away and rolls his eyes, "owh yeah? And why is that then huh? *what* in the world makes *you* so special?"  
  
"Well......I just am" He gulps, not knowing what to say to the stronger cat.  
  
Daisuke tries not to pay attention to the two bots as he sees Ken frown, "love, wake up! please?"  
  
Ken's hand rushes over to the side of his head as he feels a strong pain filling his head. " Ow darnit" He yelps as he looks up at Daisuke and his son, now sitting on Dai's lap.  
  
Daisuke looks worried, "is there something wrong?!" he asks as Rakurai stumbles out of his lap and into Ken's.  
  
"Rakurai!" Ken moans as he sits up and gathers the boy in his arms and leans against Daisuke's chest in support, feeling slightly dizzy. "I feel dizzy Dai, thats's all"  
  
Daisuke looks pondering about that, "I think it's best if we go home." he says as he looks at Shara  
  
Ken nods as he kisses Dai lightly on the cheek. "I think that would be better" He says in approval and looks at the sleeping boy in his arms. "that's fast" He comments as the boy snores in contentment.  
  
Daisuke grins, "you're magical" he simply replies, Shara smiles, "Shall I take you home then?" she asks, looking aside to see Cheetor, Sideburn and Wedge together and she moans as Sideburn looks annoyed. "what's the matter Side? Jealousy taking the better part of you?" she jokes  
  
Sideburn shakes his head in denial. "No of course not. I'm just your husband I'm the strongest here"  
  
Cheetor looks at him from the corner of his eyes, "owh really? Wanna prove that to me in a wrestle?" he says suggestingly.  
  
Sideburn mouth opened to say something, but nothing came as he liked it to. " Uhm...well...Not right now you see..because....well I'm kinda busy" He stammers.  
  
Cheetor grins as he ducks into a crouch and approaches the blue bot, baring his teeth to look threatening and he leaps into the air, knocking Sideburn over and he stands proudly on Sideburn's chest, grinnning from ear to ear.  
  
Ken smiles as he was helped to his feet by Dai and hangs on his shoulder, holding the sleeping Rakurai in his other arm.  
  
"Can we go know?" He moans as a wave of both dizzyness and sickness comes over him.  
  
Dai frowns, "you're not.. again?" he questions as Shara transforms into her vehicle mode and readies to leave, seeing Cheetor, Sideburn and Wedge doing the same after the younger woman got the large feline off her lover's chest.  
  
Ken looks at Dai with a rather naughty smile. "Perhaps" He says almost laughing.  
  
Dai widens his eyes as they enter the car, "what did you say?!" he stammers  
  
Ken only grins as he sits down next to his lover. "I said perhaps I am pregnant" He repeated, kissing Rakurai on his cheek.  
  
Daisuke looks forward with a blank expression, Shara chuckles as she starts her engines while she fastens Gengetsu tightly in the seat, making the girl unable to move  
  
Ken turns his head as he kisses Daisuke's ear slightly and whispers something in his ear; " Yes, Dai-chan. I am expecting your second child" He moans as he attacks his neck with kisses.  
  
Daisuke falls back into the seat, groans and closes his eyes, "damn, I really need to watch what I do around you" he whispers.  
  
A bit ahead, Wedge grins as she looks at Sideburn, "Side..burn..chan.." she starts  
  
"You are happy about us having a second child don't you Dai-chan?" Ken almost cries  
  
Sideburn turns his attention from the humans to his love. "No...no...not you too!" He moans.  
  
Daisuke smiles, "of course I am!!" He says as he kisses Ken lovingly.  
  
Wedge blushes as she grins widely, "of course I am...." she smiles as well as she watches Sideburn's face  
  
The blue bot looks shocked, "owh..... great.. how am I going to explain this one!?" he moans in despair.  
  
The bulldozer grins devilishly as she responds.."NOT!!!"  
  
End  
  
Authors note: Well we hope you guys liked it, and please review. 


End file.
